Alyss Human Sacrifice
by Key Phantomhive
Summary: Zero deshace el sello de una terrible criatura que estuvo bajo las órdenes de su clan pero fue sellada por ser demasiado peligrosa. Todo empeora cuando el demonio huye además que Takuma no aparece, sin contar que Zero es acosado por cierto purasangre...HIATUS INDEFINIDO
1. Prólogo

- ¿Está seguro que encontraremos pistas de Zero aquí? – preguntó Yuki a Yagari, ambos estaban acompañados por Cross y Kaname. El grupo estaba de pie frente a una vieja y gran mansión que se encontraba en ruinas.

- Este lugar fue el hogar del Clan Kiryu antes y durante la guerra entre cazadores y vampiros – explicó serio Kaien – antes eran un clan numeroso y con gran poderío. Tiempo antes de ser casi exterminados durante la guerra sellaron aquí el arma que puso la guerra a favor de los cazadores, esa arma era muy poderosa y peligrosa y más de la mitad del clan debió sacrificarse para sellarla.

- ¿Acaso piensa retirar el sello, Cross-san? – preguntó el mayor de los Kuran.

- Retirar el sello es imposible – dijo Touga mientras encendía un cigarrillo – sólo alguien con las sangre Kiryu puede hacerlo. Lo que haremos será preguntarle el paradero de Zero – ante la mirada confusa de los vampiros añadió – esta arma no es un qué, sino un quién. Este "ser" está vinculado al clan por medio de un ritual de sangre muy antiguo, todo lo que un miembro del clan sepa pasará a formar parte del conocimiento de "él".

- Espero que Zero no haya venido y soltado el sello – murmuró Cross – si lo hizo habrá grandes problemas – el director comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio con los demás detrás.

Ambos cazadores derribaron la vieja puerta consiguiendo levantar mucho polvo, Kaien encendió una linterna y echó a andar. El recibidor era espacioso, decorado con lo que, hace dos o tres siglos, era considerado de buen gusto. Había telarañas y polvo por doquier además los vampiros podían escuchar los pasos de los ratones por la estancia. La luz de la linterna enfocó unas grandes escaleras de mármol las cuales comenzaron a subir, al llegar al final la escalera se dividía en dos.

- ¿Dónde estará?

- Creo que en la biblioteca – contestó Kaien a Yagari – si recuerdo bien el clan sacrificó varios libros valiosos para hacer el sello más fuerte.

Continuaron con su caminata por el sombrío lugar, la linterna de Cross alumbraba muebles antiguos deteriorados por el paso del tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento. La mansión era más grande de lo que esperaban, caminaron por largos pasillos y abrieron varias puertas, pero no lograron dar con la biblioteca. Terminaron, luego de mucho andar, frente a una gran puerta de roble con retoques en oro, como todo en el lugar estaba llena de polco y la madera había comenzado a pudrirse hace muchos años. Yagari abrió la puerta con gran esfuerzo y se escuchó un rechinido a causa de las antiguas bisagras. Entraron a la estnacia y se encontraron con pilas y pilas de libros, las paredes eran estanterías que contenían gran cantidad de libros. Eran tantos que los antiguos Kiryu tuvieron que comenzar a apilarlos, creando grandes torres y pirámides, en el suelo. En el centro de la gran biblioteca había un hoyo en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz del exterior, bajo aquella luz había una especie de trono de madera de fresno y, sobre él, había una figura sentada. Ambos vampiros percibieron, ni bien entraron, el hedor a muerte que impregnaba el lugar. Era igual al de la sangre cuando se echaba a perder. Se acercaron cautelosos hasta estar a una distancia que les permitiera ver bien a la figura. Era un joven de entre quince y dieciséis años de cabellos negros por debajo de los hombros y un poco alborotado, vestido con una camisa celeste con holanes en las mangas, un pantalón azul y botas negras. Lo más llamativo de ese joven era: las orejas y cola de lobo negras que poseía, el extraño tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda de un diamante azul, el collar de zafiro con forma de diamante atado a una cadena que rodeaba a su cuello y las muñequeras y otro collar plateados con el mismo zafiro, sólo que más pequeño. Sobre aquellas muñequeras había grilletes oxidados que también estaban en su cuello y tobillos, varias cadenas oxidadas cruzaban el cuerpo y lo ataban al asiento, también había hiedras con espinas venenosas enterradas en su cuerpo desgarrando la carne y causando que la sangre manchara al joven y a su alrededor.

- Esta es el arma máxima de los Kiryu – dijo Cross – el lobo demonio que atrae la muerte o como los cazadores le llaman: Death Wolf o D-Wolf – cuando terminó de decir esto unos ojos azules se abrieron y miraron fijamente a los cuatro individuos.

**Este es sólo el prólogo, ¿les suena el título? a quien sí ya verá el porqué de él más adelante.**

**¡Dejenme saber qué opinan!**


	2. Tres Alice's Hacen Su Entrada

**Gracias por tu review Kira y la verdad también publiqué esta historia en Amor Yaoi, lo digo para que después no haya problemas.**

* * *

><p>- ¿A qué debo tan estimable visita? – preguntó con fingida cortesía el demonio de ojos azules. El grupo se acercó hasta estar a unos pocos pasos de aquel demonio, aunque estuviera atado Kaname puso detrás de si a su hermanita. Bien dice el dicho "más vale prevenir que lamentar".<p>

- Deja de lado tu palabrería demonio – espetó grosero Yagari – dinos dónde está Kiryu Zero y no digas que no sabes porque estoy enterado de tu vínculo obligado con el clan – cuando terminó de hablar el joven lanzó un carcajada dejando a la vista sus caninos puntiagudos, tal vez incluso más que los colmillos de los vampiros, que heló la sangre de los presentes. Aquel sonido era macabro, pero también notaron que en él había impregnado también un poco de amargura y tristeza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que contaré lo que sé? – retó el demonio – llevo muchos siglos en el mundo, más que aquellos vampiros que te acompañan – dijo mirando a los Kuran – incluso más que sus padres y tío, a lo largo de los años la humanidad ha sufrido cambios pero lo que se ha mantenido intacto es la mente cerrada de los humanos. He visto todo eso y, gracias a que no soy humano, pude ver soluciones que pudieron evitar grandes desastres como, por ejemplo, la primera Guerra Mundial o Gran Guerra.

- Si sabías que podías evitar algo así ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó serio y tranquilo Cross, este demonio era muy antiguo, había visto mucho de primera mano y si no mantenía la clama podría encontrar la forma de engañarlos.

- No era mi deber – contestó fríamente – dime alguna razón por la cual debiera ayudar a la pútrida humanidad con sus problemas. Si eran la especie más inteligente, como se decían a sí mismos, debieron notar que había otras alternativas que no incluían la guerra o, al menos, no una tan grande – el demonio suspiró cansado, sí él había vivido y visto mucho pero la inmortalidad comenzaba a cansarle. Habían pasado siglos desde que vio a Alyss, Blood, Boris, Peter y la lista seguía, internamente se preguntaba si Vivaldi y Emma habían puesto fin a sus pleitos o si seguían mandando a las cartas y piezas de ajedrez a luchar. ¿Seguiría Blood en el mismo lugar junto con Elliot y Pierce? ¿Peter seguiría tan paranoico con la puntualidad? ¿Nightmare seguiría envenenándose los pulmones que ese humo horrible? ¿Dee y Dum seguirían con sus graciosos pleitos? ¿Boris seguiría con esa gran sonrisa en la cara? ¿Grifolium estaría igual de perezoso? ¿Qué había sido de Rosemarie, Anabelle, Leonard y Charlotte? ¿Los habrían invocado igual que a él? Volvió a suspirar prestando vaga atención a la conversación, por lo que había entendido intentaban ver cómo hacer para que hablara sobre lo que ellos querían saber. Su mente retornó al día, en el que hace muchos años, aquel humano había llegado a su país. Sólo había tres humanos que tuvieran el respeto y simpatía de Death Wolf, dos de ellos estaban muertos y el tercero requería de su ayuda. Dirigió cauteloso su mirar azulado hacia atrás y observar una botella tapada con un corcho y con líquido transparente dentro. Hacía mucho que no bebía de eso y sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera la sensación producida por aquel brebaje le sería extraña pero se contentaba con que en poco tiempo podría ver a sus amigos y recuperar la libertad. Ese había sido el motivo principal de aceptar el trato pero también sabía que lo había hecho porque aquella mirada le recordaba tanto a ella…a la primera humana que le había entregado cariño y amistad sin importarle que con eso pudiera ganarse el favor y protección de un poderoso demonio. Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó sus delicadas facciones, era un demonio fuerte pero había terminado atado a aquel lugar por siglos sin poder hacer nada más que observar el destino de los Kiryu…hasta hace tres días.

- Te recomiendo que dejes de estar en la luna – amenazó Touga- a menos que quieras tener varios agujeros en el cuerpo – recién ahí reparó en que aquellos individuos le habían estado hablando y él se había perdido en sus pensamientos causando que el cazador con un parche en el ojo perdiera la paciencia y le apuntara con su arma directo al corazón.

- Lamento diferir, pero aunque sus balas no puedan matarme si me dolerá – dijo sonriendo el demonio – así que tendré que hacer algo al respecto – terminó felizmente. Yagari sin perder tiempo disparó una, dos, tres y más balas pero al primer disparo el demonio se había deshecho de las hiedras, al segundo de las cadenas y grilletes y al tercero había echado a correr luego de haber tomado la botella que hace segundos había contemplado. Corrió como poseso hacia el sótano mientras bebía el contenido de la botellita, cuando la hubo terminado la dejó caer escuchando el sonido del vidrio romperse. Llegó a destino y vio su vía de escape al final de la habitación, una pequeña ratonera.

Para cuando el grupo llegó a donde estuvo hace instantes el demonio no encontraron nada.

- ¿Qué no estaba sellado? – preguntó Kaname.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ese crío retiró el sello! ¡Se condenó a muerte y soltó al mismísimo diablo! – Yagari estaba realmente furioso, Zero había cometido un acto muy imprudente que tendría grandes consecuencias.

En un lugar bastante alejado de la vieja mansión un joven de cabellos plateado observaba minuciosamente la esclava que reposaba en su muñeca. Estaba compuesta por varios hilos de plata entrelazados entre sí formando una especie de cadena, su único adorno era un zafiro azul con forma de diamante. Aquella esclava estuvo en su familia por varios siglos y sólo una persona a parte de él había podido llevarla. Miró el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de colores ocres, su demonio pronto estaría de regreso y podría empezar con su venganza…contra el concejo de cazadores.

En un apartamento cercano a la Academia Cross una joven de cabello naranja y ojos miel observaba divertida a su acompañante que corría divertida de un lado a otro el lugar que sería su hogar temporal hasta que las vacaciones terminaran.

La otra chica tenía un largo y vistoso cabello verde oscuro y ojos verde claro, ante cualquiera esa joven tendría doce o trece años, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y verde pálido de la época victoriana además de zapatos blancos. Al igual que D-Wolf llevaba muñequeras, un collar que calzaba en su cuello y otro collar con una cadena cuyo colgante le llegaba al busto aún en desarrollo, la única diferencia con el otro demonio era que en lugar de diamantes la joven tenía tréboles de esmeraldas, dibujo que también estaba impreso en su mejilla izquierda.

- Anabelle, deja de correr empiezas a marearme.

- ¡Yori! ¡Dime Ana! – gritó infantilmente y Sayori rió, alzó una mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello y en su muñeca relució una esclava igual a la de Zero sólo que con un trébol verde.

En una habitación de mala muerte un joven cazador miraba la esclava que rodeaba su muñeca y de la cual relucía una pica de rubí. Aún aturdido alzó la vista hacia su acompañante. Una hermosa joven de dieciséis años le devolvía la mirada de manera calculadora, lo joven tenía el cabello hasta el busto, el cual estaba muy desarollado, de un color naranja rojizo mientras que sus ojos eran del color de la sangre. Su vestimenta era la de un caballero de la Edad Media en rojo. También lucía el tatuaje de la pica roja en su mejilla al igual que los dos collares y las muñequeras.

- Es algo increíble esto, Rosemarie – murmuró el humano y la joven le miró de manera penetrante pero no intimidante.

- Creo que te di suficiente pruebas, Takamiya Kaito-sama – respondió seria, Kaito bajó la vista, pero terminó mirando otro lado que no fue el piso - ¡Y deja de mirarme el pecho! ¡Pervertido! – luego de eso el sonido de una cachetada se oyó.


	3. Nathan

Death Wolf no había aminorado el paso a pesar de haber dejado la mansión Kiryu varios kilómetros atrás. Podía sentir en su boca el dulce de leche y el azúcar de aquel pastelillo que había comido luego de haber pasado por la ratonera. Tenía que admitir que se había desacostumbrado a cambiar de tamaño en estos años pero no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo en los últimos siglos.

El demonio detuvo el paso y se llevó una mano a la boca y escupió algo. Miró fijamente las dos balas manchadas de sangre en su mano. Ese cazador tenía buena puntería, le había dado en un pulmón y en el corazón, de hecho habría muerto sino lo estuviera ya. Continuó su marcha hasta que vio una cuidad adelante, ocultó sus rasgos de lobo y se escurrió en el lugar. Sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos, usaba las sombras de la noche que se cernía para ocultarse de la vista de los humanos hasta que sus músculos estuvieran desentumidos. Internamente dio gracias a su condición de demonio sino habría tenido que esperar días antes de poder moverse con libertad, aunque aún le dolía el cuerpo por no haberlo movido los últimos años podía soportarlo mejor que un humano. Llegó a un apartamento de diez pisos y saltó hasta llegar al octavo para luego introducirse por la ventana.

- Hiciste todo como lo planeamos – dijo Kiryu Zero recostado en la cama de aquel lugar sólo en bóxers. El demonio sonrió socarronamente y en un parpadeo se encontraba sobre el cazador con sus rasgos lobunos a la vista.

- Y tú, ¿tienes lo me prometiste? – el demonio se inclinó más sobre Zero hasta que sólo unos milímetros separaban sus rostros.

- Déjate de juegos, Nathan – el aludido sólo lo vio con impaciencia. El cazador suspiró – está en la mesa de la cocina – al segundo siguiente el demonio había desaparecido de la habitación y Zero lo oyó maldecir por no saber de qué manera comer con esos palillos. Fastidiado se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina encontrando a su demonio comiendo del bento con las manos y los palillos chamuscados a un lado. Simplemente Nathan no tenía paciencia para aprender a usarlos, aunque tenía excusa después de todo no era japonés.

Nathan le observó durante un segundo para luego coger otro bento de la gran pila que había a su lado. El demonio había aceptado quedarse a esperar a Cross y Yagari si Zero accedía a cocinarle más de esa comida tan rica que le llevó a la mansión hace tres días. Después de todo que no muriera por no comer, no significaba que no sintiera hambre y hace ya tiempo que había comido la última vez.

- También estaban los Kuran – comentó mientras intentaba agarrar el arroz de la caja con las manos para comerlo. La cara del cazador se puso seria de repente pero Nathan estaba más entretenido con la comida que con Zero.

- ¿Qué querían? – el lobo tragó antes de responder.

- No me hablaron directamente, más bien fueron porque la chica le insistió a su hermano y a Cross – no miró a Zero cuando habló sino que tomó algo de arroz frito del tercer bento pero rápidamente sacó la mano - ¡Auch! ¡Quema! – el cazador veía medio divertido a Nathan.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar cómo se usan? – mencionó señalando los palillos quemados en la mesa, Death Wolf puso una cara de disgusto – tendrás que aprender si quieres salir a ver la cuidad, no puedes andar comiendo con las manos siempre – regañó.

- Pues perdone usted por ser un británico sin modales japoneses – replicó un poco enojado mientras devoraba el arroz frito sin importarle quemarse un poco. Zero se dio la vuelta y dejó cenar en paz a su demonio, fue a su habitación y tomó un libro que había sobre una de las mesitas de luz. "Alice In Wonderland" rezaba el título, lo había comprado luego de quitar el sello de Nathan pero tenía unas cuantas dudas que su demonio tendría que aclararle. Dejó el libro en la mesa y fue a su armario para tomar algo de ropa. Se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta marrón y unas deportivas. Regresó a la cocina y vio que Nathan ya se había comido los veinticinco bentos que le había preparado.

- Quiero que me respondas algo – sentenció y demonio levantó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿Y qué gano con eso?

- Te llevaré a comer fuera, pero tendrás que usar ropa de este siglo – Nathan parecía feliz ya que su cola se movía de un lado a otro. No es que él no pudiera ordenarle que hablara, lo que pasa es que no tenía ni la mitad de poder sobre él. Nathan hacía las cosas por capricho propio y él no podía obligarlo a nada, su poder sobre el demonio era muy poco.

- Siempre que haya comida de por medio aceptarás.

- Hace mucho tiempo que la gula dejó de ser un pecado para mí – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mostrando los colmillos - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo es que existe un libro sobre tu país?

- Hace mucho tiempo un humano cayó accidentalmente por la madriguera que Peter, descuidadamente, dejó sin cerrar. Todos teníamos curiosidad por los humanos, porque aunque tengamos un parecido físico con ellos no lo somos. Tuvimos suerte que este humano fuera tan amistoso con "demonios" y gracias a eso se ganó la simpatía de Alyss y el poder venirnos a ver cuando quisiera. El tiempo pasó y, al ser mortal, murió de vejez pero murió feliz. Nosotros lo vigilábamos desde nuestro mundo velando por su seguridad, nos encargamos de alejar a las mujeres que querían aprovecharse de él y matamos a los hombres que tramaban en su contra, aunque él nunca lo supo que pasaba. Protegimos a su familia esta que vimos que se contaminó con maldad y codicia y dejamos de velar por ellos – el demonio suspiró cansado, recordar eso no le alegraba mucho – cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que entre los libros que estaban en la biblioteca Kiryu había uno que no había visto en años, usé toda mi fuerza para hacerlo llegar hasta mí y al tenerlo en mis manos sentí algo raro. Comencé a leer y me sorprendí al ver que tan bien detallaba Wonderland y a sus más particulares habitantes, aunque los demonios de cartas no estaban en él. Al final había una pequeña biografía del autor junto a una foto. El que lo escribió era la reencarnación de aquel niño que hace siglos jugó conmigo en Wonderland – Nathan sonrió melancólicamente – me sentí feliz al ver que en su segunda vida aun recordaba algo de nosotros. No puedo evitar preguntarme si los otros ya lo saben – Zero asintió, eso le bastaba por ahora.

- Ve a bañarte y luego nos vamos- Nathan obedeció y, cuando salió del baño, vio que Kiryu le había dejado ropa sobre la cama. Se vistió con un pantalón marrón, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de jean. Cuando Zero entró minutos después se encontró a Nathan intentando atarse los cordones de las zapatillas. Algo más que tendría que enseñarle al demonio. Se acercó y le ató él mismo las zapatillas, cuando levantó la mirada vio que el demonio parecía algo ofendido por su intromisión en su lucha con las deportivas pero Zero ya quería salir.

En otro lugar Cross, Yagari, Yuuki, Kaname y la antigua clase nocturna se había reunido.

- ¿Está diciendo que el Clan Kiryu tuvo un demonio sellado por siglos en su mansión? – preguntó Takuma. Todos los vampiros en la habitación estaban bastante conmocionados por lo que Cross y Yagari les habían contado sobre Death Wolf – quiere nuestra ayuda pero este demonio no puede morir porque ya está muerto – Kaname asintió.

- No le había prestado mucha atención pero no pude oír el latir de su corazón, además Yagari-san le dio justo en el corazón y eso no pareció afectarle – dijo el Kuran mayor.

- No sé en que está pensando Zero, pero esto se le saldrás de la manos – Cross estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, nadie podía controlar totalmente a D-Wolf y si el demonio decidía matar a Zero nada se lo impediría. Sólo otra Kiryu había podido tomar a Death Wolf como su arma, pero el propio clan la había traicionado y eso ocasionó la furia del demonio. Nadie, por mucho que lo intentaron, logró volver a tener un control parcial del demonio. Ella era la única a la que el lobo seguía leal y obedientemente. Kaien no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había conseguido que el demonio siguiera sus órdenes por su propia voluntad, fue por eso que la mataron, porque el demonio la seguía porque quería y eso era un peligro ya que si ella decidía traicionarlos nada se lo impediría, no con tal poderosa bestia a su lado – y eso no es lo peor, según sé Takamiya Kaito, compañero de armas de Zero, fue visto por última vez con una esclava de pica de rubí en la muñeca. Lo mismo pasó con Wakada Sayori que llevaba una esclava de trébol de esmeralda – Yuuki bajó la mirada entristecida, sus dos mejores amigos estaban bajo las garras de terribles demonios pero ella les ayudaría a como dé lugar – el dragón que atrae la desgracia o Disgrace Dragon y la leona que atrae la infelicidad o Unhappiness Lioness.

- Aún no sabemos nada sobre el cuarto demonio ni donde está la esclava para invocarlo pero… - Yagari es interrumpido por Seiren, quien le entrega algo a su amo en las manos - ¿Qué es eso Kuran?

- Cuando me explicaron sobre las esclavas pensé en esta – Kaname mostró dos esclavas iguales a las de los otros tres, sólo que cada una tenía la mitad de un corazón de topacio. Cross se mostró feliz ante eso.

- Con esto podemos invocar a los zorros que atraen el odio y la desesperación o Hate Fox y Desperation Fox. Debemos ponernos a investigar una manera para controlarlos lo más posible, además quienes se pongan las esclavas deben ser hermanos – al decir lo último miró a Yuuki y a Kaname – de otra forma no funcionará. 


	4. El País Ya No Es Lo Mismo

Kaname veía por la ventana de la limusina el paisaje que había a un lado del camino. Habían pasado todas las vacaciones y, por desgracia, no habían encontrado señales de Zero ni de Death Wolf aunque el director tenía la esperanza de que se presentara el primer día de clases en la Academia Cross. Su hermana Yuuki estaba más tranquila al saber que su amiga Yori estaba bien, incluso la había visto una vez y, según Kaien, no parecía haber entrado en contacto con ningún demonio. Algo parecido ocurrió con Takamiya Kaito, pero eso era mucho más sospechoso pero tanto el director como Yagari lo dejaron pasar y ahora el joven sería profesor en la escuela.

El purasangre desvió la vista hacia su regazo al sentir como la persona recostada en él se movía. Se trataba de un niña de entre diez u once años de cabellos marrón oscuro atados en dos coletas y ojos mieles, llevaba un vestido amarillo y zapatos negros, además tenía un colgante con la mitad de un corazón de topacio y una muñequera en el brazo izquierdo de color plateado con un topacio en forma de corazón, en su mejilla izquierda estaba el tatuaje de un corazón amarillo. La niña también tenía unas orejas y cola de zorro de un color rojizo. La joven demonio se desperezó y se sentó bien.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó al vampiro, en esa limusina también estaban Yuuki, Takuma y Seiren. Junto a la Kuran estaba un niño de la misma edad de la niña, con el mismo color de pelo sólo que lacio y los mismos ojos miel, vestía un pantalón y zapatillas negras y una remera amarilla. Tenía la muñequera del lado derecho al igual que el tatuaje de corazón y poseía la otra mitad del collar, al igual que su gemela tenía rasgos zorrunos.

- Se paciente nee-san – dijo el menor mientras permitía que Yuuki le acariciara las orejas de zorro - ¿Qué no sabes que es una virtud? – su hermana, ofendida, se prendió del brazo de Kaname.

- No molestes Leonard – replicó nombrando a su otra mitad por su nombre completo.

- Lo mismo digo, Charlotte – ambos se miraron retadoramente, odiaban que la gente los llamara por su nombre completo.

- Leo, Lotti – llamó el purasangre – no peleen – Leo ignoró a Kaname y se aferró a la cintura de Yuuki buscando su consuelo, mientras Charlotte se sentó sobre el regazo del vampiro para ver mejor el paisaje.

- Ne, Kaname – llamó la niña - ¿Qué haremos nosotros en la escuela sino aparentamos la edad para entrar?

- Estarán con Cross durante el día y sólo podrán salir y hacer lo que quieran de noche – dijo el purasangre – pero recuerden que no deben dejar que la Clase Diurna los vea – disgustada, Lotti asintió mientras veía la esclava que estaba en la muñeca izquierda de Kaname y suspiraba. ¿Por qué tenían que invocarlos a ellos también? ¡Y encima cuando el pleito entre Emma y Vivaldi se ponía interesante! Ojalá Dee y Dum lo hayan guardado en el espejo para verlo en cuanto todo esto se terminara. Sólo esperaba que sus "senpais" estuvieran pasándolo peor que ella. Gruñó y Kaname alzó una ceja, comenzaban a caerle mal los vampiros, en especial los arrogantes como el Kuran, lo bueno era que su hermana los consentía a ambos con mimos y golosinas. Esa chica sí que era ingenua, que aparentaran diez años no decía que los tuvieran, Charlotte podía afirmar que le llevaba varias décadas a la princesa sangre pura.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ni de broma! ¡Esto sobrepasa mi tolerancia! – Nathan intentaba con ahínco no entrar a aquel lugar siendo arrastrado por Zero - ¡Estás demente no lo haré! ¡Puedes sobornarme que no cederé! – y era verdad, Kiryu le había ofrecido gran variedad de comida a D-Wolf a cambio de que se dejara decolorar el pelo pero el demonio era muy cabezota y se negaba a tener que hacerlo.<p>

Para su desgracia unas horas después se podía ver a un cazador con una mueca de satisfacción y a un Nathan abatido que ahora lucía un cabello gris claro.

- Esta me las pagarás con creces – murmuró mientras ideaba mil y un formas de torturar al cazador, y usar una Doncella de Hierro le parecía buena idea. Sonrió siniestramente, los de la Edad Media sí que sabían cómo torturar. Luego de armar un escándalo en la peluquería y aguantar los cotilleos de las mujeres allí presentes, ambos se dirigieron a la óptica y compraron varios pares de lentes de contacto sin aumento de color marrón que el cazador obligó a ponerse a su demonio. Por su parte, Nathan intentaba recordar quién era el que empalaba a sus enemigos para hacerle un altar para adorarlo y ver si así le concedía su deseo de venganza.

El lobo agradecía internamente que ni Boris ni Blood estuvieran allí ya que tendría que aguantarse sus bromas para el resto de la eternidad y eso sería demasiado incluso para un loco como él. Aunque guardaba la esperanza de que Alyss se enterara y ella misma matara a Zero, sí le caía bien y todo pero al fin y al cabo era un demonio y su trabajo era matar a sus contratistas. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, los cuatro ya estaban en el mundo humano por lo que no tardarían en encontrarse.

**Flashback **

_Era de noche y la gran mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo. En el dormitorio que compartía con el cazador, Nathan despertó al sentir una energía muy familiar, se puso en cuatro, con las orejas y cola a la vista, y un dormido Zero encima. Ambos estaban sólo con ropa interior. El Kiryu al sentir que el peso debajo de él se movía se despertó, encontrándose con que estaba cabalgando al demonio, el cual podía sostener su peso sin problemas y no se había percatado de la posición tan indecorosa en la que estaban. El peliplata iba a replicar pero cayó al ver la seriedad en los ojos del demonio que estaban fijos en la ventana._

_- Ya están aquí – murmuró con voz ausente Nathan – la última Alice está aquí – de improvisto un fuerte viento abrió de golpe la ventana y dio contra la cara del demonio, de la misma forma el viento retrocedió y la ventana volvió a cerrarse y Nathan volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón con un Zero sonrojado encima, el cual no pudo replicarle nada a su compañero de cama porque ya se había vuelto a dormir y despertar a Nathan era imposible._

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Blood? – preguntó un joven de cabellos dorado hasta los hombros, ojos violetas y orejas de liebre mientras bebía de la taza de té.<p>

- Sabes que no me llevo con el Tiempo – contestó otro joven de ojos verdes y pelo verde muy oscuro. Llevaba un esmoquin blanco con los signos de las cuatro Alice's en las mangas, además de un sombrero con las mismas insignias, decorado con rosas rojas y papeles, uno de ellos tenía escrito el precio del sombrero, diez chelines y seis peniques.

- El tiempo para nosotros es muy diferente – contestó una tercera voz, el más joven del grupo. Un chico con el cabello de tonalidades rojas, naranjas y amarillas, el flequillo le cubría un ojo, mientras que el que se podía ver era de color verde esmeralda. Tenía orejas y colas similares a las de un ratón.

Frente a ellos había una gran mesa con variadas masas, pasteles, tazas, cubiertos, platos y teteras. Todas las miradas se centraron en la silla junto al rubio de orejas de liebre, el trío de locos miraba tristemente el lugar que anteriormente su amigo ocupaba.

- Estoy seguro que volverá – dijo Blood con seguridad – tan seguro como que Vivaldi decapitará a alguien antes de las cinco – el sombrero dijo esto mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo, lo guardó y sonrió - ¡Es momento de iniciar la fiesta de no-cumpleaños! – así los tres volvieron a perderse en su mundo de locuras sin notar que un par de ojos de ojos amarillos de gatos los observaban.

- Todo ha cambiado en este país, pues las cuatro Alice ya no están aquí – dijo aquel ser de cabello magenta, con cola y orejas de gato del mismo color – el cielo oscuro es y el Gato de Chesire no podrá sonreír de verdad otra vez – al terminar su discurso sonrió mostrando los dientes, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Él también lo extrañaba, se desapareció gradualmente hasta que sólo quedó su falsa sonrisa flotando en el aire, iría a fingir que todo seguía igual junto a aquellos locos.

**Para ver a los personajes vayan a mi perfil**


	5. ¡La Loca Idea De Cross!

El tiempo pasó y ya era momento de comenzar el nuevo curso en la Academia Cross. Luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida para la clase del día, los alumnos se retiraron a sus salones. En el salón de Zero y Yori tenían como primer profesor a Takamiya Kaito, Yuuki a pesar de sus protestas tuvo que irse a la clase de la noche. El profesor les dijo a sus alumnos que presentaría a tres nuevos compañeros.

- Todos vienen de Europa, espero que sean amables con ellos – pidió el cazador castaño ante lo cual recibió un asentimiento colectivo por parte de los jóvenes. Tres personas entraron al salón, eran dos chicas y un chico.

- Mucho gusto, soy Anabelle Darrieux – saludó una joven de largos cabellos castaño claro y ojos turquesas, la más baja del trío – vengo de Francia, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Soy Nathan Lancaster, vengo de Inglaterra – el joven tenía el pelo gris claro que llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad chocolate.

- Mi nombre es Rosemarie Bellanotte, provengo de Italia – era una joven más alta que Anabelle y superaba a Nathan por unos cinco centímetros, su cabello era rubio y poseía unos ojos de color magenta, además de buenos atributos que los chicos notaron enseguida.

- Darrieuz y Bellanotte siéntense junto a Wakada – dijo Kaito señalando a Yori – Lancaster, vaya junto al joven Kiryu – los tres obedecieron al profesor y fueron a sus lugares. La clase pasó rápido y no hicieron gran cosa al ser el primer día.

En la dirección, Cross estaba muy feliz de que su hijo haya aparecido aunque debía esperar hasta que el día termine para hablar con él y decirle que volvería a ser prefecto de la escuela. En el dormitorio de la luna, Yuuki saltaba de alegría al saber, por Kaien, que Zero había regresado. No podía esperar al cambio de clases para verlo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y con ella un pequeñísimo problema…

- ¿Es broma, no? – dijo Nathan con un tic en el ojo al ver los palillos a un lado del plato de comida. Yori y Zero se habían sentado junto a los europeos en el almuerzo y descubrieron el problemita que los tres tenían en común: no saber comer con palillos, mientras Sayori y Kiryu se armaban de paciencia para enseñar al trío los dos purasangres y su séquito más cercano caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela para hablar con aquel cazador sobre Death Wolf y el porqué le había liberado. Al entrar, todas las miradas de los humanos se posaron en la bella clase nocturna, menos la de cinco personas. Los vampiros rápidamente encontraron al joven cazador junto a la amiga de Yuuki y tres personas más. Al acercarse vieron a Zero sujetando la mano derecha del otro varón del grupo mientras este sujetaba unos palitos de madera. A Kaname esta acción le causó cierta molesta.

- Mira, de esta forma – el Kiryu había sentido a los vampiros pero optó por ignorarlos. Cuando la clase de la noche llegó junto a la mesa Yuuki quiso ir a abrazar a Zero pero su hermano se lo impidió.

- ¿Acaso no piensas saludar, Kiryu-kun? – dijo tranquilo el purasangre, el cazador frunció el seño pero siguió con lo suyo como si no le hubiera prestado atención.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de hablar con una sanguijuela – espetó Kiryu con veneno en la voz. Los cuatro restantes en la mesa veían a los recién llegados sin interés alguno cosa que extrañó a Aidou ya que todos los humanos caían rendidos ante su belleza, de Yori ya estaba acostumbrado pero no de otros, además esos tres no le sonaban de nada.

- ¿No piensas presentarnos a tus amigos? – continuó sereno Kaname.

- Nathan, Rosemarie, Anabelle – dijo Zero y los nombrados le miraron – esta es la maldita Clase Nocturna – los tres extranjeros no dijeron nada y sólo asintieron. Zero había dejado lo que hacía y miró a los vampiros retadoramente. De repente se oyó un "crack" y todos voltearon a ver al muchacho peligris, a quien se le habían roto los palillos. Cuando el presidente de la clase de la noche iba a decir algo, la campana sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo. Los cinco chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a alejarse. En todo este tiempo Yori ni siquiera miró a Yuuki.

- Podría decirse que te ha salvado la campana – se burló Nathan alias Death Wolf – todo marcha bien, nadie sospecha de nosotros – dijo mirando a Rose y a Belle – pero pronto todo saldrá a la luz ya que la cuarta Alice ronda el lugar, es cuestión de tiempo para que se percate de nuestra presencia – llegaron al salón y Lancaster dejó de lado el aura sombría que tenía mientras hablaba para cambiarla por una más cálida y amigable que era, obviamente, tan falsa como Faltoise, la falsa tortuga.

Las clases siguiente fueron relativamente fáciles para tres demonios con siglos encima. La última clase que tenían era música, una clase nueva que el Director había introducido para que ambos turnos convivieran, aunque para Zero esto era más que imposible ya que los vampiros eran monstruos que tomaban la forma de humanos para poder atraer a sus presas y morderlas.

La profesora era una mujer de unos treinta, alta, con el cabello naranja y ojos azules. Su nombre era Katou Ringo y sabía luchar contra vampiros sin ser cazadora.

El lugar donde se impartía la clase era un amplio salón para que ambas clases entraran sin problemas, los dos humanos seguidos por los tres demonios entraron al salón si se sentaron en la mesa más alejada que era para seis personas. En frente de las mesas había un escenario con varios instrumentos encima. Al poco rato llegaron los Kuran y su círculo íntimo. Kaname, Yuuki, Takuma, Seiren, Aidou y Ruka se sentaron en la mesa de al lado del cazador mientras Shiki, Rima y Akatsuki se sentaron en la mesa de adelante.

_- Parece que estamos rodeados – _bromeó Nathan escribiendo en una hoja y permitiendo que Zero leyera lo que había escrito, al cazador esto no le hizo gracias y gruñó mientras internamente pensaba cómo matar a Cross por esta idea tan absurda que se le había ocurrido.

- ¡Hola querida clase! – saludó animadamente la sensei - ¡Soy Katou Ringo y espero que nos llevemos bien! – ante esto la mitad de los alumnos del día no contestó por estar admirando a los de la clase nocturna - ¡Y lo primero será un examen sorpresa! – ante lo último los humanos voltearon a ver a la profesora - ¡Deberán pasar al escenario, elegir uno de los tantos instrumentos que hay y tocarlo! ¡Y no me repliquen, esto les enseñará a no ignorarme! – la maestra había dicho esto con un tono de felicidad y una sonrisa en la cara – Bien, empecemos – dicho esto la maestra comenzó a llamar a los jóvenes por apellido.

Aidou intentó tocar el violín pero el sonido fue demasiado desafinado y lastimaba los oídos, a su primo le fue mejor con la guitarra pero aún así desafinó un poco. Rose recibió halagos de la profesora al tocar el violín de forma magistral, al igual que Belle quien había escogido la trompeta. Takuma trató con el piano pero tampoco le salió muy bien que digamos. Zero tomó la flauta y, si bien desafinó un poquito, le fue bastante bien. Después de él fue Kaname quien también tocó la flauta, para ser más precisos ala que Zero había tomado. Yuuki quiso tocar el tambor pero el sonido no era muy agradable que digamos, Nathan siguió y tocó el piano con gran maestría siendo el tercero en ser felicitado por la profesora. Tanto Seiren como Shiki no fueron a tocar pues no veían el caso de pasar si no sabían cómo hacerlo. Ruka trató con el violín para molestar a Aidou pero a ella tampoco le salió bien, aunque Hanabusa fue el que pero tocó. Rima tampoco quiso pasar y Sayori tocó la trompeta pero el sonido producido no era grato de escuchar.

Al finalizar la clase, Ringo-sensei mandó un trabajo sobre el instrumento que cada uno tocó, excepto los tres demonios pues la maestra los recompensó por haber tocado tan bien.

Nathan pensaba que si la sensei supiera que cuando tienes todo el tiempo del universo, aprender a tocar música era relativamente fácil. Al salir, Yagari estaba esperando fuera y se llevó a Zero a rastras para hablar con el Director, la clase nocturna los siguió a una distancia prudencial. Yori guió a Nathan hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y luego se fue con las otras dos. A Nathan le había tocado compartir habitación con Kiryu, mientras que a Sayori y Ana les tocó juntas y a Rosemarie le tocó con aquella chica que intentó darle chocolate por San Valentín a Zero el año anterior.

Era de noche y Nathan se aburría solo en la habitación así que fue a rondar por el lugar, total lo vampiros no eran un problema para él. Paseó por el bosque hasta que oyó algo entre unos arbusto a su izquierda, de ellos salieron dos niños de diez años con orejas y cola de zorro.

- Al fin nos conocemos – dijo la niña – Death Wolf-senpai – las orejas y cola del Lancaster se hicieron visibles, sus colmillos y garras crecieron mientras que en un parpadeo volvía a tener los ojos azules – o debería decir "Nathan" – la chica recalcó el nombre de su superior. Mientras esto ocurría, en la dirección Zero tendría que dar bastantes explicaciones.

**¿Notaron la otra pareja además de KanamexZero? Si no es así vuelvánse a leer la parte de la clase de música. XD**


	6. Masacre

Nathan miró fijamente a sus contrincantes, él era más fuerte y más experimentado en batalla que esos dos así que podría ganarles con facilidad, aunque no podría matarlos si no quería que Alyss se enojara con él. La única Alice que podía morir a causa de heridas, la Alice incompleta, la Cuarta. A pesar de que era la primera vez que los veía sabía o intuía el porqué Alyss los había creado, pero eso no era importante para él.

En la dirección Zero era acosado por el regaño de Cross que, para sorpresa de todos, estaba tremendamente molesto y le gritaba al cazador lo irresponsable que había sido y que ahora los cazadores le perseguirían por haber liberado al demonio y matar a su contratista para poder usar a Death Wolf como un arma para otro clan, lo que sólo traería la furia del lobo y ocasionaría un masacre como hace tantos años. El director iba a seguir con su monólogo pero algo que atravesó la ventana lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡Nathan! – gritó el cazador al ver su demonio sangrando y con aquel aspecto salvaje, Lancaster miró a Zero un segundo antes de rugir y saltar por la ventana que había roto. A los segundos siguientes los que se encontraban en la dirección sintieron una especie de temblor y bajaron corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

Encontraron a un grupo de veinte cazadores armados y mirando a Nathan como si fuera un valioso trofeo, al ver a Zero todos apuntaron sus armas a él causando que los vampiros y los tres cazadores se prepararan para luchar, descuidando al demonio. Grave error. Nathan se había lanzado contra uno de los cazadores y le había decapitado con sus garras causando que el aroma a sangre llenara el ambiente. Kaname presentía lo que iba a ocurrir y atrapó a Yuuki entre sus brazos y le tapó los ojos, ella no opuso resistencia estando en shock al ver tal escena.

Un cazador cargó contra el demonio pero este con facilidad cortó su cuerpo a la mitad con sus garras, la sangre salpicó el cuerpo del demonio y así Nathan enloquecido siguió matando a los cazadores sin atisbo de culpa, es más, parecía estarlo disfrutando. Kaname sintió la presencia de Lotti y Leo y volteó a verlos mientras se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el purasangre sintiendo como su hermana ocultaba su cara en su pecho y se tapaba los oídos para no oír los gritos de dolor y pánico de aquellos humanos.

- Lo encontramos en el bosque – empezó Charlotte – no parecía fuera de sí, pero en cuanto aparecieron los cazadores todo se vino abajo – dijo sombríamente.

- Nathan-senpai no parecía interesado en ellos – continuó Leo – pero en cuanto nombraron a su antigua ama, burlándose de ella, enloqueció de furia y dolor.

- Eran treinta cazadores, pero diez fueron asesinados cerca de los dormitorios del sol, sólo hay dos formas de pararlo. Que mate a todos los cazadores o que su amo le ordene detenerse – terminó la chica mirando a Zero.

El peliplata miró a su demonio. Estaba manchado de sangre humana y disfrutando de cercenar los cuerpos de los cazadores, Zero dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Nathan, detente – dijo demandante, pero el demonio ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y desagarró el pecho de otro cazador - ¡Detente, es una orden! – gritó, el demonio nuevamente le ignoró y decapitó a otro cazador. Sólo quedaban cinco en pie y mientras Nathan se concentraba en desgarrar el cuerpo de uno los demás corrieron intentando salvarse. El demonio se percató de ello y rugió con fuerza para luego lanzarse tras ellos.

- ¡¿Por qué no paró? – gritó Yagari mientras se oían gritos a lo lejos, y los vampiros olían como más sangre era derramada, Lotti iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Porque mi nuevo amo es muy débil – contestó Nathan quien regresaba caminando sin remordimiento por habar acabado con la vida de los cazadores – ella nunca habría dejado que yo matara algo, sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra me habría detenido sin esfuerzo – el demonio siguió de largo y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque con dirección al dormitorio del Sol. Takuma le siguió y Kaname lo permitió, mientras el rubio cuidara sus palabras no estaría en peligro. El purasangre ordenó a Ruka, Shiki, Rima y Aidou escoltar a Yuuki hasta la Residencia Luna y quedarse con ella, le ordenó a Akatsuki incinerar los cuerpos de los cazadores y mandó a Seiren a que verificara si algún humano se había enterado de lo ocurrido y que si así era le borrase la memoria.

Nathan sabía que uno de los vampiros de Kuran le seguía pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto, entró por la ventana y el vampiro le imitó. El demonio tomó ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño, Takuma pudo oír como el agua de la ducha caía y como el olor a sangre desaparecía del cuerpo del demonio. Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras Nathan estaba de pie en la ducha dejando que el agua le cayera encima.

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – preguntó y Takuma le oyó a pesar de la ducha y la puerta cerrada. Suspirando el vampiro se apoyó en la puerta.

- No lo sé – estuvieron otro rato en silencio.

- Te pareces a ella – soltó el demonio de repente, haciendo que el vampiro se sorprendiera.

- No soy mujer – protestó el rubio lo que causó que Death Wolf soltara una pequeña risa.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a que sus auras se parecen – contó el demonio – se parecen en carácter y personalidad – estuvieron en silencio un rato más hasta que Nathan terminó de limpiarse y el vampiro oyó el sonido de la toalla contra la piel, señal de que el demonio se estaba secando.

- Debo irme, Kaname seguro me necesita – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la ventana – espero que ya estés más tranquilo – de respuesta sólo obtuvo una especie de quejido que sonaba a una afirmación. En cuanto el vampiro se fue, el demonio salió del baño vestido con un pijama celeste. Se tumbó en la cama y estuvo pensando un rato sobre los sucesos del día, mañana tendría que dar explicaciones pero por ahora dormiría.

Takuma regresó con Kaname que estaba en el despacho de Cross junto a Zero, Cross y Yagari, les contó que Nathan ya se había tranquilizado y que era improbable que atacara a algún humano. Luego de eso Kaname le ordenó irse a los dormitorios.

- Zero, lo mejor será que tú y el demonio sean transferidos a la Clase Nocturna – dijo serio Cross – los vampiros ya están enterados de ambos demonios zorros así que no les sorprenderá que otro demonio viva con ellos, además debes aceptar que ya no eres humano y empezar a convivir con los de tu especie – Zero iba a quejarse pero al ver la mirada del director se contuvo, era la primera vez que veía a Kaien tan serio y decidido, no le quedaría de otra más que aceptarlo – esta noche dormirás en el dormitorio de la luna, mañana irás a buscar tus cosas a tu habitación y a decirle a tu demonio, y más te vale que te obedezca – dicho esto despidió a ambos vampiros y se quedó con Yagari viendo qué hacer con la Asociación en cuanto se enteraran que varios cazadores fueron brutalmente asesinados por un demonio enfurecido.

Mientras Kaname y Zero caminaban en silencio. Zero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando qué clase de persona habría sido su antepasada para que Nathan le obedeciera sin rechistar. Kuran miraba al cazador, él sabía que Lotti no podría salirse de control así ya que ella y su hermano eran diferentes a los otros tres demonios ya que su corazón latía y cuando sangraban su sangre no olía muerte. Al llegar tendría que darle una habitación a Kiryu y buscarle una al demonio lobo, tendría que hacer unas modificaciones de compañeros de cuarto y remodelar el suyo, después de todo Zero iba a dormir con él y como argumento usaría que le chico podía caer al nivel E en cualquier momento y que era mejor que permaneciera cerca del purasangre por si acaso. Sonrió internamente, de seguro a su hermana no le molestaría compartir habitación son Ruka, y Shiki y Rima no se quejarían de poder compartir cuarto pero debía advertirles que pusieran un sello silenciador. Oh sí, ya deseaba ver la cara de Kiryu cuando le dijera que serían compañeros de habitación.

**Otro capi, creo que la pareja secundaria quedó bastante clara. Espero que me digan que les parece, también quería decirles que me gustaría que me ayuden a elegir la pareja de Rose y Ana, cualquier personaje será aceptado siempre y cuando yo no le haya elegido pareja aún.**

**¿Reviews? **


	7. Kiryu Akemi

Nathan suspiró aburrido por enésima vez esa noche. La clase y el profesor eran muy aburridos, ¡cómo si no supiera sobre historia! No lo admitiría abiertamente pero esperaba que las clases de los vampiros fueran más entretenidas que las de los humanos. Desde hace una semana que Zero y él portaban el uniforme de la clase nocturna, aunque al demonio le daba igual. Blanco, negro ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Lástima que su _amo _no lo tomó tan a la ligera como él, aunque había que admitir que el Kuran había tenido mucho que ver con el mal humor del último Kiryu.

Para Zero aquella semana había sido infernal. Lo cambian de clase, lo mandan a vivir con el clan chupasangre, Cross anda de un humor terrible, Nathan no obedece sus órdenes y por último ¡tenía que compartir cuarto con Kaname! Cuando el castaño se lo había dicho su odio por él se incrementó y sin importarle que los otros vampiros le oyeran se lo hizo saber al castaño, el resultado de esa charla: necesitaría más balas para Bloody Rose.

Nathan era otro problema. Desde el incidente su demonio andaba por las nubes y le prestaba mucha menos atención que antes, incluso encontraba más entretenido mirar los pajaritos cantar que escuchar lo que Zero le decía.

Lo que el cazador ignoraba era que su demonio se encontraba añorando el reino de Alyss. Nathan no había pisado su hogar en varias décadas y extrañaba a los peculiares habitantes que vivían en el reino principal, bajo la custodia de Alyss. Si bien podía matar a Zero y tomar la esclava para volver a ser libre no se atrevía, Zero llevaba la misma sangre que ella corriendo por sus venas y él no podría dañar al último descendiente de su antigua ama.

- Te echo de menos, Akemi… - susurró el demonio mirando la luna desde una cornisa del edificio de la escuela. Recordaba que una vez Alyss le dijo que los lobos casi nunca decían sus cosas a las personas, que preferían susurrárselas a la luna en una muda conversación. Nathan sintió el impulso de aullarle a la luna, de hacerle saber cuánto extrañaba a Akemi y cuánto deseaba obtener la libertad. Pero no podía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, rendirse a los impulsos animales en su interior que intentaban ganar terreno por sobre sus sentimientos. Sólo una vez sus instintos y sentimientos habían estado en armonía, cuando estaba con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el despacho del Director<strong>_

- ¿Por qué no pude traer a Nathan? – preguntó Zero, Yagari había llevado a su alumno con Cross durante el receso para hablar. En el lugar también estaban Kuran y su séquito, excepto Yuuki.

- Porque de él tenemos que hablar – dijo serio Kaien, últimamente la personalidad infantil del director se encontraba ausente – tienes que aprender a controlarlo o algo como lo del otro día podría pasar, y no precisamente serán cazadores esta vez.

- Como sabrán estuve ausente unos días – comentó Yagari mientras fumaba – fui a la Mansión Kiryu para tratar de encontrar algo para mantener a ese demonio a raya.

- Eso resultará difícil – apuntó Lotti – él es un demonio completo y de mayor poder que nosotros, un hechizo avanzado de obediencia no servirá con él a menos que se ofrezcan varios sacrificios como los que hizo el clan Kiryu para sellarlo.

- Eso lo sabemos, por eso nuestra única alternativa es que Zero consiga domar al demonio sin ayuda de hechizos – Cross comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un diario y una foto, ambos con varios años de antigüedad – esto fue lo que Yagari pensó que sería útil – Kaien mostró la foto. En ella estaba una joven ya en edad adulta de largos cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas que portaba un hermoso vestido blanco, en su muñeca refulgía la esclava de plata y zafiro. La chica en una de sus manos sostenía una cadena que conectaba con otra cadena que hacía de collar en el cuello de aquel lobo negro. Aquel animal era del tamaño de un perro gran danés con un lustroso pelaje negro y unos penetrantes ojos azules, en su cuello y patas estaban los collares y muñequeras que Nathan siempre llevaba ocultos con la ropa. El lobo estaba sentado obedientemente junto a la chica que sonreía dulcemente.

- ¿Ella es…? – preguntó atónito Zero, luego se fijo en la fecha en que había sido tomada aquella fotografía, 1780.

- Su nombre es Kiryu Akemi, reconocida y reverenciada por varios cazadores por haber "_domado_" a Death Wolf – dijo Yagari – el diario le pertenece, pero yo no pude abrirlo. Tiene un sello de sangre que sólo uno de sus descendientes puede romper.

Zero tomó el diario de fino terciopelo azul con decoraciones en plata, en el centro había un zafiro con forma de diamante que hacía de llave. El cazador mordió uno de sus dedos y presionó la herida sobre el diamante, se oyó un "click" y el diario estaba abierto. Zero intentó leerlo pero no entendía que decía, así que se lo pasó a Cross.

- Es latín – señaló el director – pero puedo traducirlo aunque algunas partes son ilegibles– se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

"_**20-08-1765 **_

…_**mi padre anda muy molesto, no le gusta que mi Nathan amenace a mis pretendientes pero yo no quiero casarme y sé que Nathan sabe esto y por eso les asusta. Odio que Nathan no pueda tomar su forma humana, aunque en su forma animal puedo montarlo como si fuera un gran caballo aunque él me dijo que es mucho más grande, tal vez tenga la altura de la mansión me dijo hoy…"**_

"_**09-02-1772**_

_**Pronto me presentarán en sociedad pero yo no quiero, no podré llevar a mi Nathan a las fiestas y no me fio de los viejos depravados del clan para cuidarlo. Además lo mío no es bailar, prefiero cazar vampiros pero mi madre quiere que consiga un buen marido y le dé nietos. No es mi deseo, yo quiero estar con Nathan, no atendiendo a un hombre que se regodeará por haberse cazado conmigo y que Nathan pase a ser también suyo me molesta. Nathan es mío, es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente. A veces pienso que los mayores creen que me enamoré de él, pero eso no es posible yo me crié con él desde que el clan decidió ver si yo era la indicada para controlar a Nathan, no puedo verlo de esa forma, hasta me parece incestuoso pensar así. Es cierto que duermo con él y de pequeña nos bañábamos juntos pero no le veo de esa manera, desearía poder jugar con él para siempre…" **_

"_**25-07-1780**_

_**Desde hace día que siento esta inquietud, es un mal presentimiento pero no quiero preocupar a Nathan por nada así que no le diré….**_

…_**..cuando yo le puse ese nombre, Nathan Lancaster, recuerdo que había leído un libro donde el protagonista se llamaba Nathan así que se lo puse a mi lindo lobito negro, también necesitaba un apellido pero mis padres no querían que le pusiera Kiryu así que me pensé uno mucho mejor: Lancaster como aquella casa inglesa era representada por una rosa roja porque Nathan es igual a una rosa, hermoso pero también tiene espinas que pueden lastimar si no tienes cuidado…"**_

- El resto está protegido para que nadie que no sea del clan pueda leerlo – dijo Cross – tendrás que traducirlo tú, pero procura que el demonio no se entere de que tenemos estas cosas aquí – Zero tomó el diario pero decidió dejar la foto con Cross.

- Takuma, regresa al dormitorio y fíjate si encuentras al chico – ordenó Kuran y el rubio salió del lugar – el resto volvamos a clase.

El rubio caminaba pensativo buscando a Nathan, quien se había convertido en su compañero de cuarto desde que Kaname cambiara a algunas personas de habitación. Ichijou no era idiota y sabía qué se proponía su amigo al querer compartir cuarto con Zero, pero ese no era su problema siempre y cuando su líder no termine con varios agujeros por molestar mucho al cazador.

Encontró al demonio sentado en una cornisa mirando melancólicamente la luna.

- ¡Nathan! – llamó el rubio y al instante el azabache le prestaba atención. Al contrario que con Zero siempre que Takuma le llamaba D-Wolf respondía y no le ignoraba. El vampiro de ojos verdes creía que era por lo que le había dicho de tener la misma aura que su antigua dueña, pero no estaba del todo seguro así que no se lo había dicho a nadie a parte le gustaba tener la atención del Lancaster para él. El vampiro sacudió la cabeza para quitarse este ultimo pensamiento y le sonrió amistosamente a Nathan – debemos volver a clases – el joven bufó aburrido pero saltó de la cornisa para situarse junto al rubio y volver a las aburridas clases.


	8. Sin Corazón

_**Cuarto de Takuma y Nathan**_

El sol estaba por salir y en los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna sus habitantes se preparaban para dormir.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? – preguntó Nathan a su compañero de habitación.

- Nada, ¿Por qué? – dijo nerviosamente el rubio vampiro. Si bien no le gustaba ocultarle cosas al demonio que tuvieran que ver con Akemi-san sabía que si le contaba era muy probable que el lobo enrabiara y matara a medio clan vampírico.

El Lancaster estrechó los ojos desde su posición acostado en la cama, Takuma ocultaba algo lo sabía por su olor. Estaba intranquilo y nervioso. El demonio observó atentamente como el rubio cerraba las cortinas del gran ventanal que había entre ambas camas para luego acostarse.

- A mi no me engañas – repuso mientras posaba sus azulados ojos en los verdes del vampiro – puedo saberlo por tu olor, acabas de mentirme – afirmó y Takuma sabía que estaba acorralado, no pensaba que el azabache supiera de su estado de ánimo con sólo olfatear su esencia.

- Ayer durante el receso Cross nos llamó – Nathan asintió, ya lo sabía – y bueno ahí hablamos de ciertas cosas que tengo prohibido contarte – ambos estaban recostados mirándose fijamente, el demonio pudo percibir que el otro no mentía.

- Déjalo, me enteraré de todas formas luego – repuso – seguro dijeron que soy una bestia sin corazón, bueh tal vez sea verdad – comentó restándole importancia.

- ¡No es así! – gritó el rubio sentándose en la cama, su grito sorprendió al ojiazul – lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, tu si tienes corazón – dijo el rubio muy convencido.

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo corazón… - murmuró el demonio y se volteó dándole la espalda al vampiro, Takuma suspiró tristemente y volvió a recostarse, al cabo de varios minutos el vampiro se encontraba dormido.

D-Wolf se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar su uniforme blanco, sin hacer ruido se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Comenzó a desvestirse y cuando se encontraba con el torso desnudo se acarició una gran cicatriz en el pecho, donde debería latir el corazón. No le había mentido a Takuma, él no tenía corazón. Lo había perdido hace mucho, ese momento era uno de los pocos recuerdos sobre Alyss que le daban miedo.

_Un Nathan con el mismo aspecto del actual se encontraba tumbado sobre una gran mesa de piedra blanca, tenía una herida muy grave en el estómago y en la yugular, la sangre se esparcía por toda la mesa dejando líneas carmesíes que terminaban manchando el pulcro suelo de mármol blanco. El joven veía todo borroso y sentía mucho dolor. Sin saber como una figura estaba frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa. La joven tenía el cabello largo y blanco, sus ojos eran de un celeste hielo y llevaba un vestido blanco, iba descalza. _

_Nathan la miró pero fue obligado a cerrar los ojos debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Varias imágenes y voces pasaban por su cabeza sin que él las pudiera distinguir. Oía el llanto de una mujer y una niña que sollozaban un nombre "Gabriel". ¿Quién era Gabriel? O mejor aun ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía ahí?_

_- No te preocupes – dijo dulcemente la chica mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico – pronto dejarás de oír y ver esas cosas sin sentido – volvió a decir con voz dulce. Nathan vio como alzaba su brazo derecho y luego lo incrustaba en su pecho, el joven gritó de dolor pero nadie vino. La chica le sonrió con locura y luego apretó su mano, la sangre brotaba rápido del pecho y mareaba a Nathan y su vista se desenfocaba más. La muchacha sacó la mano ensangrentada y luego apretó lo que tenía en ella._

_- Ya no necesitas esto – dicho la chica apretó más fuerte y lo que había en su mano estalló salpicando sangre por todos lados. La joven pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo del chico para incorporarlo un poco – cuando despiertes todo será muy diferente, mi segundo demonio – dicho esto lo soltó y el cuerpo de Nathan cayó inerte sobre la mesa, el chico ya no se movía y sus ojos estaban sin vida, apagados, muertos._

Nathan sacudió la cabeza, ciertamente ese era el peor recuerdo que tenía de Alyss. Aun recordaba el dolor lacerante que sintió cuando Alyss le arrancó el corazón junto con sus memorias de su otra vida. Si no hubiera sido por la Primer Alice, Rose, seguramente se habría mantenido apartado de Alyss luego de su renacer. Suspiró mientras salía del edificio, se dedicaría a vagar por ahí hasta la hora de clases, tal vez buscaría un conejo blanco para perseguirlo un rato.

_**Cuarto de Kaname y Zero**_

Zero estaba en la habitación que compartía con el purasangre revisando el diario e intentando traducir lo que decía con ayuda de vario libros. Kuran le miraba aburrido desde su cama, era más que obvio que traducir todo el diario le tomaría mucho tiempo, y tampoco era fiable que Kiryu lo tradujera bien.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó al cazador – terminarías antes.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer si hay partes que no puedes leer? – dijo mordazmente Zero – necesitas tener sangre Kiryu para poder leerlo todo.

Kaname abandonó su cómodo lugar en la cama para acercarse al escritorio donde Kiryu tenía varios papeles esparcidos. El cazador le miró de reojo pero después le ignoró, el vampiro castaño aprovechó eso para acercarse demasiado al cazador. Lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su mejilla contra el cuello del cazador.

- Si necesito sangre Kiryu en las venas para poder leerlo, eso sería muy fácil de arregar – dijo suavemente al oído del cazador para después lamerle el cuello. Zero al instante se tensó, desde que Shizuka le mordió de manera inconsciente desarrolló un miedo a ser mordido y más por un purasangre – o tal vez podrías transcribir el diario para que después yo pueda traducírtelo – sugirió el purasangre – obvio que luego quemaríamos las hojas que transcribieras.

- Si acepto, ¿te alejas? – preguntó el cazador y el vampiro asintió inocentemente – bien, pero nada de contacto físico – Kuran aceptó de mala gana y liberó al cazador de la presa de su abrazo. Ya encontraría una manera de acercarse al Kiryu pero por ahora se contentaría con ayudarle a buscar una forma de domar a su demonio.

_**Cuarto de Yuuki y Ruka**_

La princesa purasangre se encontraba llorando en brazos de la noble, ayer por la noche había ido a ver a Yori pero esta no quiso hablar con ella y mandó a su compañera de cuarto a decírselo. ¿Por qué Yori-chan no quería hablar? ¿No la había aceptado a pesar de ser vampiro? Y esa chica, Anabelle Darrieux, le daba la misma sensación de desconfianza e intranquilidad que sentía cuando Nathan andaba cerca. Incluso su olor era raro, ¿qué era esa chica y qué había pasado con Yori? Yuuki se contaría en la noche a su hermano, pues a esta hora debe estar durmiendo y ella no quería molestarlo.


	9. Ser Inmortal Es Una Maldición

Nathan había logrado que Leo y Lotti no se percataran su salida. El demonio ahora caminaba a sus anchas por la cuidad cercana a la escuela, sin entender por qué varias y varios se le quedaban mirando mientras lo señalaban y gritaban como fan girls. El joven azabache comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea salirse de la Academia, el demonio volteó al oír varios pasos veloces detrás. El lobo comenzó a correr velozmente tratando de escapar de aquellas chicas locas que se le tiraban encima gritando, el demonio sabía que la próxima vez no tendría que salir con uniforme. Era una suerte que él ya estuviera muerto.

- _¡Alyss, apiádate de mí! – _rogaba internamente D-Wolf mientras intentaba perder a la ola de chicas que lo seguía y poder volver a su cuarto con Takuma - _¡Un momento! ¿Volver con Takuma-san? La persecución comienza a afectarme ¿o serán los siglos? Debo preguntarle a Alyss si me puedo volver senil con el tiempo, claro primero debo ver cómo volver a casa… - _el Lancaster estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que había perdido a las chicas hace ya varias cuadras. El demonio siguió corriendo mientras hacía nota mental de ir a ver a Rose y Belle cuanto antes, debían terminar su proyecto para la clase de música o Ringo-sensei los ahogaría en tarea.

_**Bosque de la Academia Cross**_

La leona y la dragona estaban sentadas bajo un árbol de cerezos pasando la hora de descanso. Ambas jóvenes aún no entendían como los gemelos zorros no se habían percatado de su presencia en el lugar si se habían conocido desde que a ambos hermanos fueron traídos por Alyss. Las dos demonios no sentían aprecio por sus contratistas, pero podían disimular bastante bien. Engañar a los vivos era tan fácil.

- Rose – llamó en un susurro la Tercera a la Primera – pienso que deberíamos dejarnos ver, estoy harta de tener que usar este estúpido disfraz – dijo exasperada, ¿cómo unos simples humanos habían encontrado sus esclavas y se habían atrevido a invocarlas?

- Yo también, estoy cansada de aguantar que Kaito y todos esos humano se me queden viendo el pecho – dijo molesta y la Tercera rió y se acomodó mejor.

- Es que tú lo tienes muy grande – comentó mientras comparaba sus pechos con los de su superior.

- Si van a hablar de medidas de busto yo me largo – inquirió Nathan con la chaqueta blanca colgada en un brazo, estaba agazapado en una de las ramas del cerezo.

- Anda, Gabriel no te enojes – dijo Belle mientras Nathan de un salto de acomodaba entre las chicas – cuando todo esto termine le diré a Alyss-sama que te consiga algún amigo para hablar cosas de hombres.

- No gracias – y luego mirando a Anabelle dijo – y yo ya tengo amigos, Blood, Elliot, Pierce y Boris. No sé si te suenan de algo – terminó sarcástico.

- Ellos no cuentan – intervino Rose – los cuatro están locos y son adictos al dulce, bueno tú también lo eres.

- Mal, Gabriel, mal – canturreó negando la leona – las adicciones son malas.

- ¡No te hagas! – gritó Nathan – al menos no soy narcisista como alguien que yo me sé.

- Parece que la abstinencia de azúcar te está pasando factura – interrumpió Rose – estás de peor humor que de costumbre – el lobo suspiró cansinamente y después dijo:

- Me persiguieron unas locas mientras estaba en la cuidad. Pero eso se los cuento luego, debemos terminar el proyecto de Ringo-sensei, es para hoy.

Los tres demonio siguieron con su proyecto de música sin percatarse de que alguien los había visto y oído.

_**Dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna, Cuarto de Kaname y Zero **_

El purasangre y el cazador se encontraban descansando, cada uno en su respectiva cama para molestia del castaño. Zero había copiado unas tres hojas del diario y Kaname había logrado traducir dos, aunque no decían nada relevante sobre el demonio lobo.

El mayor deseaba acostarse junto a Kiryu pero no lo podía hacer ya que el cazador dormía con Bloody Rose en una mano y Kaname no quería arriesgarse a recibir varios disparos y terminar con muchos agujeros en el cuerpo. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con acercarse poco a poco al cazador y buscar una manera de decirle a Yuuki que su compromiso se anulaba, aunque sabía que a su hermana no le importaría mucho, ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba y no era Kaname.

El purasangre se giró hacia la puerta cundo oyó que su hermana golpeaba, con voz suave le permitió pasar. La castaña estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido varios metros a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kaname.

- Onii-sama, gomen – dijo Yuuki tratando de regular su respiración – no quería despertarte pero… - la chica tomó aire y prosiguió – mientras paseaba por el bosque escuché unas voces. Cuando me acerqué vi que había dos chicas de la Clase Diurna con el demonio – Kaname oía atentamente y no prestó atención a cómo su hermana llamaba al lobo después de todo la clase entera le decía así, sólo Takuma y Zero le llamaban por su nombre – y estaban hablando de cosas raras pero creo que esas dos chicas son demonios también – Kaname detuvo a su hermana, se levantó y fue hasta donde Zero para empezar a zarandearlo para que se despierte.

- Ayúdame a despertarlo y luego nos cuentas todo con detalle – dijo Kaname serio mientras tocaba la esclava en su muñeca y llamaba a Lotti mientras Yuuki llamaba a Leo.

_**Salón de música, atardecer**_

- ¡Bueno chicos, ahora es momento de empezar a presentar sus proyectos! – dijo animada la sensei. Todos estaban en el salón menos los tres demonios, Kaname había movilizado a todos los vampiros pero los demonios no aparecían. El purasangre esperaba que asistieran a la clase si no querían sufrir la ira de la maestra por faltar a, según ella, su fantástica clase.

- Sus tres compañeros serán los que expondrán hoy – prosiguió la sensei – deben estar tras el escenario preparándose - en eso se escucha un estruendo detrás del escenario seguido de una maldición.

-¡Fíjate, me tiraste media utilería encima! – gritó Nathan muy enojado.

- ¡Fue tu culpa, mira donde pisas! - reprendió Belle.

- ¡Oigan, cuidado! ¡Aquí no hay mucho espacio! – regañó Rose - ¡No me pises Belle!

- ¡Yo no fui, fue Nathan!

- ¡Yo estoy a tu lado idiota!

- ¡No me digas idiota! ¡Mira donde pones las manos!

- ¡Entonces no te me pongas enfrente! ¡Rose quítateme de encima! ¡Pesas, ve al gimnasio!

- ¡No me digas gorda, lunático!

- ¡CHICOS! – gritó Katou - ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y SALGAN DE UNA VEZ! – terminó asustando a varios alumnos.

Los tres demonios obedecieron y salieron, no había nada anormal con ninguno, salvo que Nathan tenía varias telas enroscadas en el cuerpo. El pelinegro y la dragona se sentaron en los dos pianos que habían puesto en la habitación, uno negro y otro blanco, Nathan se sentó en el negro y Rose en el blanco. Belle se situó junto al micrófono. Mientras Belle se preparaba para cantar, el Lancaster aprovechó para sacarse las telas de encima. Rose hizo una seña y los otros dos asintieron, Nathan y Bellanotte comenzaron a tocar el piano con maestría.

_Un libro increíble bajo mi cama encontré  
>sin que mamá y papá lo sepan comienzo a leer<br>conejo blanco, ven, no quiero ya crecer  
>el tiempo puedes detener<br>al libro quiero ir y estar en su interior  
>y abandonar este lugar sin emoción<em>

Belle comenzó a cantar mientras los pianos sonaban de manera hermosa deslumbrando al salón entero.

_En mis hermosas pesadillas la magia se escondía  
>una suave voz junto al reloj puedo escuchar<br>mi palpitar anoche aceleró al comenzar la diversión  
>mas ignoro en qué terminó, ya que<br>la noche se acaba temprano_

Nathan tocaba con la mente pérdida en otro lugar, recordando cuando los tres habían tocado la misma canción, salvo que los espectadores habían sido Alyss y los demás.

_Tu cara de inocencia no me puede persuadir  
>la leche y el azúcar no funcionan para ti<br>conejo blanco, ven, dime qué tal te fue  
>hoy no has querido conversar<br>todo sigue normal en esta página  
>abandonar este lugar sin emoción<em>

Rose sonreía al recordar la cara de Blood al escuchar las dos primera líneas de aquella estrofa, escritas especialmente para él.

_Ya no soy una pobre ingenua, los sueños se me atenuan  
>esa suave voz junto al reloj no volverá<br>no me muevo para no ensuciar mis nuevas ropas de gala  
>no requiero ya tanto fantasear<br>Alyss, esta es la despedida_

Belle recordaba la sonrisa de tristeza que había puesto Alyss al escuchar al escuchar esta parte.

_El segundo acto llega, la magia se libera  
>la osuridad quiso ocultar la realidad<em>

La clase entera estaba perdida en la canción y Zero juraría que en los rostros de los tres se vislumbraba nostalgia.

_En mis hermosas pesadillas la magia se escondía  
>aún quiero jugar, aún quiero soñar<br>oye, no quiero ya crecer  
>¡no quiero envejecer!<em>

Leo y Lotti escuchaban a hurtadillas y sintieron algo en su interior, aceptar ser demonios fue para poder ser siempre jóvenes y no tener que madurar, poder ser niños por siempre como en el cuento de Peter Pan.

_En la hermosa y pura eternidad, las aves libres volarán  
>para regresar, para ahí llegar, debo buscar<em>

Takuma sabía que la canción ocultaba algo, un mensaje para alguien, si se ponía a descifrar la canción notaría que había cierto reproche oculto en la canción.

_Mi libro no está, ¿qué pasó con él?  
>¡Es tarde,<br>he decidido quemarlo!_

Quemar un libro, significaba acabar algo pero lo que los tres demonios querían que terminara era imposible de cumplir. Ellos serían jóvenes para la eternidad. La inmortalidad no es tan grandiosa como la gente cree, en ella se ocultan muchos sentires y la mayoría no son buenos. Ser eterno es una maldición de la cual es imposible escapar…


	10. Memorias Nada Gratas

- No sé cómo tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta de su presencia – dijo Charlotte con voz seria.

- Era de esperarse – comentó Rose – después de todo están incompletos, no se puede esperar nada de un ser sin terminar – ante las palabras de la guerrera de pica la zorra se enojó.

- Ten cuidado – previno Belle de forma burlona – recuerda el motivo por el que existe una Cuarta Alice, si lo olvidas Alyss-sama se enfadará mucho – ante lo dicho por la leona, Lotti, sólo pudo apretar los dientes con frustración.

Los demonios, la clase nocturna, Yagari y Cross estaban en una de las grandes aulas de la escuela. Al poco rato Sayori y Kaito entraron al lugar seguidos de Zero, que había ido a buscarlos después de todo Kaien y Toga seguían pensando que aquellos dos tenían algo que ver con los demonios faltantes.

Nathan miraba sin expresión alguna como las mujeres demonios se peleaban entre ellas mientras Leonard intentaba que su gemela no atacara a sus superiores, si lo hacía tendrían grandes problemas con Alyss, quien de seguro se enteraría a los pocos segundos. Que no estuvieran con ella no significaba que ella no supiera lo que ocurría con sus amados demonios. Aburrido, el lobo conjuró unos dados negros con puntos blancos y empezó a lanzarlos al aire y a atraparlos con una mano. En ese momento Charlotte posó su mirada en Gabriel y al ver con lo que estaba jugando sin precaución alguna se asustó.

- ¡No juegues con eso! – gritó alarmada - ¡Si se te caen habrá problemas! – ante la exclamación de Lotti todos voltearon a ver a Nathan que seguía jugueteando despreocupadamente con los dados negros.

- Me has dado una buena idea – comentó tranquilamente y con un toque macabro en la voz – tal vez los deje caer para divertirme un poco – luego de esas palabras lanzó los dados más alto cada vez, aumentando la preocupación de la Cuarta Alice.

- ¡No debes jugar con el Demon Dice! – reprendió nuevamente Lotti - ¡Mucho menos en presencia de seres vivos!

- No seas aguafiestas – intervino Rose – si los soltara en presencia de muertos no tendría gracia.

- Cierto – convino Belle – el chiste es matar a los vivos, sino no sería un arma – luego sonriendo maliciosa añadió - ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato con el pobre Jack? – acto seguido hizo aparecer una caja vieja y descuidada con una manivela – vamos a dejar que Jack se divierta un poco.

- ¡No! – tanto Leo como Lotti comenzaban a asustarse al ver como los demonios mayores sacaban esas peligrosas armas sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerían si se activaran por accidente - ¡No puedes darle cuerda a Jack aquí!

- Vamos, vamos – intervino Rose – creo que sería mejor jugar con las cartas – en su mano había un mazo de cartas que la dragona comenzó a barajar, el cual hacía un ruido metálico cuando las cartas se tocaban entre sí – y usar a los vampiros como dianas vivientes – su mirada se posó en la Clase Nocturna que debía mantenerse al margen por no saber de qué hablaban los demonios. Los tres primeros demonios se estaban divirtiendo mucho molestando a los más pequeños, después de todo ellos tres podrían acabarlos con facilidad. Lotti intentaba pensar en algo, esos tres eran capaces de usar las armas contra los vampiros y, aunque le pesara, ella y su hermano estaban obligados a proteger a los vivos en aquella habitación por orden de Kaname y su hermana. Rebuscando en su memoria, Leo recordó que tenía algo que la Duquesa le había obsequiado. Sin que nadie lo notara hizo aparecer una pequeña bolsita la cual estaba llena de pimienta negra, algo que Nathan odiaba con pasión por ser muy alérgico a ella. Con cuidado tomó un puñado y lo lanzó contra los tres demonios, que reaccionaron rápido y esquivaron la nube de pimienta. Rose saltó hacia una ventana, Belle hasta la puerta del fondo y Nathan terminó contra la pared del final del salón. Ante lo repentino del ataque los tres demonios desaparecieron las armas de manera autómata.

- Esto comienza a ponerse picante – dijo Rose, luego hizo crecer sus uñas hasta transformarlas en largas garras y dio un zarpazo contra el cristal haciendo un hueco para saltar e irse del salón.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Rose! – ordenó Kaito en vano, no tenía el control suficiente como para que la chica obedeciera. Belle aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse por la puerta trasera del salón dejando a Nathan lidiar con los gemelos.

Leo no perdió el tiempo y saltó hacia Nathan mientras lanzaba un puñado de pimienta contra el lobo, el cual dio en el blanco y causó que el azabache comenzara a estornudar y que cerrara los ojos a causa del ardor de que provocó la pimienta al entrar en ellos.

- ¡No te distraigas en la batalla! – gritó Lotti que sostenía un palo con la forma de la cabeza de un flamenco rosa. La zorra golpeó al distraído Nathan con el palo y lo mandó de regreso a la parte de enfrente del salón estrellándolo contra el pizarrón, en el cual quedaron algunas gotas de sangre. Preocupado, Takuma fue a ver si Nathan estaba bien luego de semejante golpe, olvidando que el lobo era inmortal.

- Estará bien – dijo Lotti – bien cabreado conmigo por golpearlo y con Leo por tirarle pimienta en la cara siendo que es alérgico a ella y la odia – terminó suspirando.

- Con él inconsciente podríamos poner en práctica ese hechizo – sugirió Cross a Yagari quien asintió.

- ¿Qué hechizo? – preguntó Zero.

- Estuvimos buscando y encontramos un hechizo que permite entrar en los recuerdos de alguien, lo que se necesita es que esa persona no esté consiente. El único problema es que no podremos controlar el recuerdo que veremos pero tal vez podamos ver el momento en que Akemi-san domó al demonio. Sólo cinco personas además del que recita el hechizo pueden entrar a la mente de alguien.

- Eso será de gran ayuda – convino Kaname - ¿Quiénes sugiere que entren? – preguntó dirigiéndose al director.

- Tú, los dos demonios zorros por si algo sale mal, obviamente Zero e Ichijou – dijo Kaien, al ver que el rubio se sorprendía añadió – parece que este demonio te tolera bastante, servirá que también veas sus memorias – con cuidado de no despertar a Nathan los cinco más el cazador legendario rodearon al lobo y Kaien recitó unas palabras en un idioma extraño y luego los seis fueron rodeados por una luz violácea y cuando esta se dispersó los seis ya no estaban.

Cuando Zero abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar construido en piedra, parecía que era una mazmorra. Volteo a los lados y descubrió a sus acompañantes despertándose.

- No debemos preocuparnos por nada – dijo Cross mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo en el que habían caído – nadie puede vernos ni sentirnos, somos meros espectadores aquí – cuando doblaron en una esquina se toparon con una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes que iba descalza y con un vestido blanco que llevaba algo metálico en sus manos.

- Alyss-sama – susurraron los dos zorros y Kaien optó por seguir a la chica la cual caminaba a paso veloz. Se detuvo al llegar a una puerta con varias cadenas, las cuales al verlas sisearon como una serpiente y le permitieron pasar al lugar con el grupo de Cross detrás. La habitación en la que entraron era lúgubre y sin ninguna ventana, del techo colgaban brazos de los cuales algunos no tenían mano. En el centró había una alfombra raída, en el fondo había unos libreros con libros y otras cosas raras como una calavera. Junto a ellos un esqueleto humano vestido con un viejo y roto esmoquin negro, del lado derecho del cuarto había un espejo de cuerpo entero decorado con huesos humanos. En el centro de la habitación había un diván rojo y sobre este había sentada una persona con la cabeza gacha, lucía un pelo negro descolorido, alas negras de cuervo, orejas y cola de lobo y ropa que en otro momento fue blanca ya que ahora estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre de las heridas en el cuello y las muñecas que presentaban varios cortes profundos. All verlo Alyss suspiró.

- No debes hacer esto – le reprendió – aunque no puedas morir desangrado las heridas duelen – tranquilamente se acercó a la figura y, tomando un de sus brazos, le puso una muñequera plateada con zafiros en forma de diamante. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, le tomó por los hombros y el chico quedó mirando hacia el techo, Alyss le puso el collar alrededor del cuello que se cerró con un "click".

- Pronto te acostumbrarás… - susurró y después salió del cuarto, las cadenas volvieron a cubrir la puerta. Ninguno de los seis podía creer que aquel cuerpo en estado catatónico fuera el Nathan que conocían, sus ojos estaban muertos y miraban a la nada y su piel estaba más blanca que el papel, unas marcadas ojeras podían apreciarse en sus ojos. Zero no creía lo que veía, ¿aquel ser era su demonio? ¿El que había matado a sangre fría a varios cazadores? No podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al ver que Nathan se paraba y caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta llegar frente al espejo. Lentamente, Nathan, elevó una mano y contempló sus largas y filosas garras chorreantes de sangre, su sangre. Lento la dirigió hacia una de las alas y hundió las uñas en la carne y luego las arrastró haciendo brotar sangre y causando que varias plumas cayeran. El lobo sacó la manó y contempló como su sangre y parte de su carne escurrían por su mano que tenía varios trozos de plumas adheridos a ella.

Takuma no soportó más y se acercó a Nathan, intentó rodearlo con sus brazos pero estos atravesaron al cuerpo del demonio, había olvidado que era una especie de fantasma. El lobo dejó caer su cabeza contra el espejo, rompiendo el cristal y haciéndose daño en la frente, resbaló con la cabeza aún contra el espejo y terminó de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¡Sáquenos! – ordenó furioso Takuma a Cross, sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver sus ojos rojos - ¡Ahora! – y el director obedeció y anuló el hechizo, al volver a pestañear volvían a estar en el salón de la escuela. Aún con los ojos rojos Takuma se arrodilló junto Nathan.

- ¿Qué…fue…eso? – preguntó todavía en shock Zero.

- Acabamos de ver a Nathan luego de su conversión en demonio – respondió Lotti – cada quien reacciona de manera diferente al despertar, al parecer él enloqueció hasta tal punto que quedó en estado casi catatónico por un gran periodo de tiempo, además de volverse un suicida.

Takuma tomó al inconsciente demonio en brazos y se lo llevó al dormitorio, donde le curaría la herida que tenía en la cabeza producto del golpe de Lotti.


	11. Presa Y Cazador Parte I

Sentía como si su cuerpo flotara. No había luz ni oscuridad, ni suelo ni cielo, nada. Nada podía ver, no sabía si sus ojos estaban abiertos o no. Le era imposible mover su cuerpo, se sentía tan liviano como una pluma y a la vez tan pesado como una roca. De repente, sus oídos captaron murmullos que comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes hasta convertirse en gritos. Dos mujeres lloraban, una era adulta mientras que la otra era una niña muy pequeña. La tercera voz era la de una adolescente que gritaba furiosa. El resto de los sonidos eran insultos, maldiciones y deseos de muerte contra alguien a quien no lograba identificar. Enseguida su cuerpo comenzó a arder y el aire comenzó a faltarle, el miedo le invadió. Intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía, aquellas voces malvadas opacaron a las de las mujeres y empezaron a vitorear. Parecía que se alegraban de su sufrimiento. Entre toda aquella marea de voces logró distinguir la de un hombre, que con odio pronunció: _no merece el nombre de un ángel, no merece ser mi hijo._ Esas palabras le causaron mucho dolor, aunque no sabía por qué. Su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse con más fuerza y el aire dejó de llegarle. Agitado, abrió los ojos.

Nathan se encontró a sí mismo en la cama que estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Takuma. Volteó a un lado y se vio reflejado en lo verde ojos del vampiro, que lucía preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

- Me diste un susto tremendo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama – comenzaste a gritar en sueños, ¿era una pesadilla? – el demonio negó.

- Sólo recuerdos – susurró – de cuando aún era humano y tenía corazón – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir vendas.

- Yo lo hice – contestó el vampiro – el golpe que te diste fuente fuerte y sangraste – el demonio se quedó quieto mientras el vampiro examinaba el vendaje y luego se decidía a cambiarlo por otro a pesar de que Nathan ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz pero el lobo no dijo nada, tal vez no quería arruinarle la diversión al vampiro, que se veía feliz "curándolo", o quizás todavía no salía del shock causado por sus recuerdos. Bufó, era por eso que odiaba dormir, o en este caso caer inconsciente, ya que revivía los momentos previos a su muerte, pero sin identificarlos. No recordaba a los dueños de esas voces, mucho menos cómo murió a quién le asesinó mas bien, porque sabía que alguien había provocado su muerte. Estaba seguro de eso pero no podía encontrar el por qué.

- Quiero dormir un rato – mintió, pero el vampiro no se percató y salió sonriente de la habitación para dejar a su compañero dormir.

Al hallarse solo, el demonio se levantó y se quitó el uniforme para reemplazarlo por ropa común. Se retiró el vendaje frente al espejo que había en el cuarto, en cuanto tuvo las vendas en la mano las olfateó un poco, percibiendo el aroma del rubio en ellas. Sin saber el motivo, las enrolló con cuidado y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra que llevaba. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y salió al balcón. Pronto amanecería, aunque podía olfatear la humedad en el aire, señal clara de que llovería. Con pereza se subió al barandal del balcón y de un salto llegó al suelo para luego echarse a correr hacia la cuidad, luego se vengaría de esos zorros pero ahora era el momento de salir de cacería.

* * *

><p>- No quiero ni pensar qué nos hará Gabriel cuando despierte – dijo tembloroso Leo – de seguro nos mata – se lamentó el zorro.<p>

- ¿Cómo es que Death Wolf fue humano? – preguntó Cross a Lotti.

- Todos nosotros en algún momento fuimos humano, personas normales. Lo que ocurrió fue que morimos con emociones muy fuertes y negativas, deseábamos aferrarnos a la vida al vernos cara a cara con la muerte. Alyss-sama apareció y nos ofreció _vivir _a cambio de nuestros recuerdos y corazón – explicó la chica.

- Mi hermana y yo no somos como esos tres, no morimos pero nuestros sentimientos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Alyss-sama nos ofreciera un trato, distinto del que había hecho con los otros tres. El problema es que Alyss-sama borró los recuerdos sobre el trato, así que no recordamos qué prometimos – continuó Leo.

- Por lo que nos contó Rose, Gabriel murió traicionado, cortado y quemado por las personas en las que confiaba. Eso dio origen a Death Wolf, el demonio lobo que causa la muerte a todo lo cercano a él con el fin de evitar el dolor de ser traicionado nuevamente – dijo Charlotte.

- Cada demonio debe su nombre a la razón por la cual dejó su humanidad de lado, Disgrace Dragon y Unhapiness Lioness también esconden muertes dolorosas y razones oscuras como causa de sus muertes.

* * *

><p>Zero se hallaba mirando el techo de la habitación acostado en la cama, en verdad estaba muy aburrido y seguía dándole vueltas al recuerdo de aquel Nathan que se lastimaba a sí mismo. Kaname también estaba en la habitación mirando desde hace rato al cazador, pero este le ignoraba. El Kuran se aburría y mucho y un Kuran hombre aburrido es sinónimo de un Kuran pensando en cosas nada santas, aunque su cara muestre lo contrario.<p>

Se levantó con cuidado del diván y caminó hasta Zero. En un movimiento rápido, el castaño se había sentado a horcadas del Kiryu.

- ¡Quítate Kuran! – exigió el cazador pero el vampiro no le prestó atención. Se inclinó sobre su presa y junto sus labios con los de Zero mientras que con una de sus manos aprisionaba las del cazador sobre su cabeza. Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar el pecho del otro por sobre la camisa. Kaname se separó de Zero para tomar aire, el peliplateado abrió la boca para reclamar pero el vampiro volvió a juntar sus labios y metió su lengua en la boca del cazador.

Zero intentaba liberarse del agarre del castaño pero era inútil. Poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante las caricias del purasangre, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, que eran enemigos, su cuerpo comenzaba a disfrutar. Al verlo más dócil, Kaname le soltó las manos y al instante el cazador rodeó el cuello del vampiro con sus manos mientras le correspondía el beso. Sus lenguas juguetearon entre sí y con cada segundo que pasaba el cazador perdía más la cordura. Kaname le desabrochó la camisa al menor y acarició la blanca piel del pecho del cazador. Zero reaccionó cuando la esclava de plata y zafiro comenzó a quemarle la muñeca, tomando al castaño por sorpresa lo empujó causando que el castaño callera de la cama. Velozmente, el cazador se levantó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Creí que te gustaba – dijo el castaño mientras se paraba y el cazador le miraba con odio – no me rendiré, haré que te enamores de mi – sentenció el vampiro.

- En tus sueños, Kuran – respondió el cazador, la esclava comenzó a quemarle más - ¡Maldicion! – al segundo Kaname ya estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

- Esta cosa me está quemando – en eso entraron Aiduo y Kain.

- Kaname-sama no encontramos al demonio por ninguna parte – informó Aidou – además Rima y Shiki estaban en la cuidad y acaban de llamar diciendo que dos presencias muy oscuras se sienten en la parte abandonada de la cuidad.

- Una de ellas es Nathan – informó Lotti apareciendo de improvisto junto a su gemelo – la esclava te quema porque Nathan tomó su verdadera forma.

* * *

><p>Nathan no podía evitar excitarse con anticipación ante la gran cacería que se avecinaba, se relamió los labios que pronto estarían manchados de sangre. Estaba impaciente por perforar la carne de su enemigo con sus colmillos, desangrarlo y alimentarse de su sangre y carne. Aceleró el paso, pronto daría rienda suelta al asesino en él.<p>

* * *

><p>Yagari se encontraba en una biblioteca antigua y abandonada. Había ido ahí en busca de información que podría ayudar con los demonios. El cazador posó su atención en un libro negro que tenía en la tapa los simbolos de las Cuatro Alice's, pero estaba cerrado con un candado. Tendría que buscar la llave si quería leerlo.<p> 


	12. Presa Y Cazador Parte II

La clase nocturna más los dos demonios zorros se dirigían a toda prisa a la zona abandonada de la cuidad en busca de Nathan. Cuando llegaron al lugar comenzaron a andarse con cuidado, pues no sabían si el demonio lobo los atacaría o no, con Zero al frente guiándose con la intensidad con la que la esclava le quemaba la piel diciendo que el de ojos azules se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Al doblar en una esquina oyeron unos gritos fantasmagóricos y el rugido de una bestia. Corrieron y llegaron a una antigua plaza en la cual se estaba desarrollando una lucha. Había un gran lobo negro de ojos azules con alas de plumas negras lanzando zarpazos y mordiscos a sus enemigos con gran furia, la parte de los ojos que debería ser blanca era de color rojo y de los largos y filosos colmillos se escurría saliva mezclada con sangre.

Las criaturas con las que luchaba el lobo volaban con rapidez a su alrededor lanzando gritos espeluznantes que herían a la bestia, varias partes de sus compañeros caídos estaban derramadas por el lugar al igual que la sangre, la cual tenía un olor a muerte tan desagradable como la sangre de Gabriel.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Aidou mientras que Lotti y Leo abrían mucho los ojos.

- No puede ser… - murmuró la demonio - ¿Cómo es que los Boojum están en el mundo de los vivos?

- ¿Boojum? – repitió con duda Kain.

- Seres creados a partir de la ira e histeria de los humanos, los demonios conocidos como "Alice" existimos para destruirlos y evitar que causen disturbios en Wonderland – respondió Leo – pero no sé cómo llegaron hasta aquí, no deberían haber podido pasar la barrera por sí solos - en ese momento el lobo negro atrapó entre sus fauces a uno de esos entes voladores, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y un brazo fue arrancado y cayó al suelo formando un charco de sangre. La bestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y devoró a su enemigo sin pena ni culpa, ahí fue que Zero se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Ese es Nathan? – preguntó y Lotti asintió, el cazador quiso acercarse más pero la chica de habló.

- Ahora está dominado por sus instintos asesinos, si te acercas demasiado terminarás como los Boojum – señaló Charlotte.

- Pero si no hacemos algo podría dirigirse a la cuidad – apuntó Kaname, felicitándose interiormente por no haber llevado a Yuuki con ellos.

- No hay forma de pararlo – dijo Leo – sólo Alyss-sama tiene el poder de hacerlos y nosotros no tenemos ni la mitad de fuerza que Gabriel, nos matará en segundos en su estado actual. Nuestra única oportunidad es que obedezca a Kiryuu pero sería muy riesgoso si se acerca mucho – un ruido los distrajo de su conversación, Nathan había aplastado de un zarpazo a uno de sus enemigos y su aplastado cuerpo se hallaba incrustado en el suelo sin vida.

El cazador se armó de valor, si no paraba a Nathan muchas vidas inocentes podrían perderse. De él dependía la situación, tenía que lograr que el demonio le obedezca. Se adelantó unos pasos del grupo, esperando que el lobo acabara con los Boojum para intentar hacerlo razonar. En cuanto Nathan hubo terminado de devorar al último de sus enemigos, sus ojos animales se posaron en Zero y comenzó a acercarse a él de manera depredadora, con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes bañados en sangre.

- Detente – dijo intentado ser autoritario pero su voz sonó un poco quebrada – te lo ordeno, detente – pero nada servía el lobo seguía acercándose con la vista fija en su próxima presa, no pensaba en nada sólo en matar y conseguir más sangre y carne para alimentarse y aquella persona delante de él olía mejor que esos Boojum.

El purasangre veía atento como Zero estaba a escasos cinco metros de aquella bestia de gran tamaño y, en un impulso tonto, se movió velozmente hacia la derecha, desviando la atención del demonio de Zero. Al instante se reprendió de haberlo hecho, ahora el lobo se concentraba en él y no parecía nada amedrentado por el aura de un poderoso vampiro purasangre, es más parecía que eso hacía que los deseos del demonio por devorarlo se incrementaran.

Los nobles observaban como su líder se volvía el centro de atención de aquel ser bestial y demoníaco, antes de que alguno de los otros pudieran hacer algo, Takuma se interpuso entre Nathan y su mejor amigo.

- ¡Takuma! – gritó preocupado Aidou al ver al rubio a tan sólo unos centímetros de las fauces del lobo, quien giró las orejas en dirección al sonido y luego observaba depredadoramente a Takuma.

- **Ta…** - oyeron todos los ahí presentes, la voz sonaba rasposa y medio adormilada – **Ta…ku…ma…**

- ¿Será posible? – preguntó Lotti al viento.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Zero que aún no se creía que Kaname se hubiera puesto en peligro por él.

- Nathan ha reconocido a Ichijou aún en el estado en el que está – dijo Leo - ¡Ichijou háblale de lo que sea pero hazlo!

Takuma miró de vuelta al gran animal frente a él y pensó en qué decir para que un demonio lobo de casi dos metros de alto se tranquilizara pero primero que todo debía serenarse, si su voy no se oía normal el animal podría atacar.

- Oye Nathan… – empezó vacilante sin saber qué decir - ¿aún te duele la cabeza? – al instante se reprendió por ello, era obvio que no pues hasta hace unos segundos había matado a varios.

"_- Me diste un susto tremendo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama – comenzaste a gritar en sueños, ¿era una pesadilla? – el demonio negó._

_- Sólo recuerdos – susurró – de cuando aún era humano y tenía corazón – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir vendas._

_- Yo lo hice – contestó el vampiro – el golpe que te diste fue fuerte y sangraste."_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del demonio, quien aulló antes de tomar con los dientes a Takuma por la ropa sin herirle y echara a correr llevándose al rubio con él. Los demás trataron de seguirle pero Nathan era demasiado veloz y lo perdieron de vista a los pocos segundos y la esclava de Zero había dejado de quemarle y, según Lotti, Nathan estaba medio consciente de lo que hacía pero aún así debían buscarlo si no querían que algo le pasara a Takuma.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Academia Cross <strong>

Yagari había llegado de su viaje y le mostró el libro a Cross, quien había descubierto que la ranura tenía forma de pica. Era hora de buscar a Kaito.

Ambos hombres salieron sin advertir que Anabelle y Rose habían espiado su conversación, y pensaban qué pudo haber causado que dos Boojum llegaran hasta la escuela, los cuales murieron al instante. Algo le pasaba a la barrera que dividía Wonderland del mundo humano, eso era sinónimo de que algo ocurría con Alyss y el Dollmaker quienes se encargaban de mantener la barrera, Alyss con sus poderes y el Dollmaker con sus inventos y experimentos. Algo era seguro, si no descubrían qué ocurría los habitantes de Wonderland terminarían en el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ubicación desconocida <strong>

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos del mismo color vestido como un bufón o joker se despertaba luego de haber caído por un hoyo.

- Mataré a Peter cuando lo vea – murmuró enfadado mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de encima - ¿Dónde caí?


	13. La Historia De La Alice's

Anabelle miraba atentamente el espejo que estaba cubierto con una manta blanca. Desde que fue a la academia junto a Sayori le había pedido que tapara o quitara los espejos que había en la habitación. Sin quererlo comenzó a temblar, aquellas pesadillas se volvían más vívidas con los años, cuando deberían de volverse cada vez más borrosas. Pero la leona no entendía por qué Alyss-sama borró sus recuerdos humanos pero dejó las pesadillas que la asolaban todas las noches durante su humana vida. Lentamente llevó su mano a su cuello desnudo, en el cual estaba la marca de una soga. La marca de que se había suicidado, la marca de su locura, la marca que puso fin a su vida como humana. Internamente se preguntó qué cosas sufrían Rose y Gabriel, aunque eran demonios se habían autoimpuesto varios puntos tabúes, los cuales sólo hablaban en raras ocasiones pues tanto Vivaldi, Blood y Emma se concentraban en entretenerlos con cualquier cosa para que no sintieran aquellos residuos humanos que Alyss dejó en ellos a propósito. ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía, pero algo debía de tener planeado para hacerlo. Siempre que Alyss hacía algo había un motivo para ello. Volteó hacia la ventana al sentir la presencia de Nathan junto con la aquel vampiro rubio. Otra cosa que no entendía. La tolerancia del lobo para con aquel mortal, sí, mortal, porque para ellos los mortales eran las personas vivas, los muertos eran los inmortales. Tal vez era hora de tener una reunión para hablar largo y tendido sin la presencia de los molestos vivos, sí, era momento. Llevó su mano derecha a una de las muñequeras de plata y esmeralda, la cual brilló unos segundos. Suspirando y con los ojos cerrados, quitó la sábana que cubría el espejo y lo atravesó con facilidad. Al volver a abrir sus ojos se encontró en un lugar igual que la habitación en la que estaba sólo que esta era más oscura, los muebles flotaban y el aura que allí había era más bien tétrica. Suspiró otra vez mientras saltaba y se sentaba en una cómoda flotante. Ahora quedaba esperar.

**Con Takuma y Gabriel**

De alguna manera Nathan logró calmarse lo suficiente como ser consciente de sus actos y volver a su forma semi-humana. El demonio lobo no quería admitirlo, pero el aroma y la presencia del vampiro rubio habían actuado como un potente tranquilizante, algo que le aterraba. Si el rubio seguía acercándose tanto a él terminaría en desgracia, sus impulsos ganarían y Takuma moriría. No, no quería eso, le agradaba Ichijou y no quería asesinarlo pero era un demonio, egoísta por naturaleza; ansiaba mucho la compañía del vampiro como para rechazarla aunque fuera para salvar la vida de este. Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando entraron en el terreno de la academia y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando su acompañante tomó una de sus manos.

- Haz estado en las nubes, ¿ocurre algo? – sí, sí ocurría, pasa que cuanto más te me acercas más deseo devorarte. Eso quiso contestar pero, por primera vez en muchos siglos, no logró encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse. Cuando iba responderle de manera vaga al vampiro, su muñequera de plata y zafiro brilló unos segundos - ¿Qué fue eso? – bruscamente el lobo apartó la mano.

- Nada – contestó intentando que su voz sonara fría – cosa de demonios – y dicho esto comenzó a correr velozmente siguiendo el olor de Rose y Belle, dejando a un preocupado y confundido vampiro atrás. Pronto llegó frente al espejo y, antes de entrar, se miró atentamente. Estaba agitado, sus pupilas se habían alargado pareciendo las de un reptil y sus colmillos habían crecido sin su autorización. Estaba decidido, no haría nada para detener a Takuma de acercársele. Si terminaba muerto sería culpa del rubio y no de él. Decidido atravesó el espejo y encontró a Belle sentada en una cómoda y a Rose tirada sobre una cama. Pegó un salto y se sentó en la cama que estaba vacía.

- Ahora que estamos todos quiero hablar sobre ciertas cosas ocurridas últimamente – dijo Belle sin prisa, total el tiempo en aquella realidad creada por sus poderes demoníacos el tiempo fluía más despacio – y una de ellas tiene que ver con nuestros temas tabú – al decir esto, tanto Nathan como Rose se tensaron – creo que va siendo hora de sincerarnos, ¿no creen? – continuó con un deje sarcasmo – nos conocemos desde antes de que la monarquía se instalara como forma de gobierno y aún así hay muchos secretos entre nosotros que podrían costarle caro al país y a sus habitantes.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó seria la dragona.

- Primero quiero saber cuál es la maldición de cada uno de nosotros, el castigo que Alyss nos impuso para que siempre recordemos que fuimos humanos – y así empezaba una larga y tediosa charla en la cual los tres demonios comenzarían a sentir algo parecido a la culpa, algo peligroso para un demonio pues podía trastornarlo.

**Oficina de Cross Kaien**

Aquí se hallaban el director, al cazador Yagari, Zero, Kaito, Yori, Kaname y su séquito quitando a Yuuki, Rima y Shiki. Habían conseguido abrir el libro que Yagari había encontrado pero sorprendentemente estaba en blanco.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Kuran quien, junto a Cross, había levantado una barrera para que los demonios no pudieran oír ni ver lo que hablarían en esa habitación.

- He estado revisándolo y es un libro creado con magia muy antigua y poderosa – contestó Cross – lo más probable es que quien lo haya creado hubiera usado un hechizo en él para ocultar su contenido pero tal vez el libro nos responda si preguntamos – dijo sacando un lápiz – antiguamente los libros eran encantados para responder las preguntas que se escribían en sus hojas – dicho esto escribió.

_¿Qué sabes sobre los demonios llamados Alice?_

Las letras se borraron a los segundo y otras palabras comenzaron a aparecer.

_Sé bastante sobre ellos, mi fin es proveer a la persona que tenga este libro información para que comprenda mejor a las creaciones de Lady Alyss_

E cuanto Cross terminó de leer en voz alta las letras desaparecieron.

- ¿Entender mejor a los demonios? – se preguntó Yagari.

- Veamos qué otra cosa puede decirnos – dicho esto Cross volvió a escribir.

_Háblanos de la primera Alice, Disgrace Dragon_

_La primera Alice era valiente_

_Con espada en mano, se volvió una implacable amazona_

_Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó_

_Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí_

_Esa Alice en un bosque se perdió_

_Y en castigo a sus pecados allí su muerte halló_

_A manos de un griego su vida terminó_

_La muerte la encontró estando ella llena de rencor_

- ¿Amazona? – preguntó en voz alta Kaito.

- Las amazonas eran mujeres guerreras de la mitología griega – explicó Cross y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿será que Disgrace Dragon era una amazona en vida? – mientras Kaien pensaba, Zero le quitó el lápiz y escribió en el libro.

_Cuéntanos sobre la segunda Alice, Death Wolf_

_La segunda Alice era de carácter noble_

_Con una mirada de pureza se volvió alguien envidiado_

_Era adorado y repudiado a la vez_

_Mas había alguien que muerta la quería ver_

_Esta Alice era una bella rosa  
>Y murió por la traición de un hombre loco<em>

_Negro de odio su corazón se volvió_

_Y así la muerte fue que la encontró, llorando lágrimas de traición _

- Esto coincide con lo que los dos zorros dijeron – comentó Zero – que Nathan fue traicionado por quienes tenían su confianza – Cross terminó de anotar lo que el libro decía y le indicó a Zero que podía volver a escribir.

_¿Qué sabes de la tercera Alice, Unhapiness Lionnes?_

_La tercera Alice una pequeña niña fue_

_De hermosa figura perdida en un mundo vil_

_Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer _

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir_

_Esta Alice la crueldad del mundo descubrió_

_Y su mente fue poseída por una pesadilla_

_Se vio a sí misma demacrada y eso la aterró_

_La muerte la encontró repudiando su ser con todo corazón _

- A Belle le desagradan mucho los espejos, me pidió que los tapara o quitara de la habitación – dijo Sayori – seguro que tiene que ver con esto.

- Ahora la última – dijo el cazador mientras escribía.

_Dinos lo que sabes de la cuarta Alice, Hate Fox y Desperation Fox_

_Un par de gemelos el número cuatro fue_

_Llenos de curiosidad eran estos dos_

_Pero a temprana edad descubrieron a la cruel realidad_

_Las terribles escenas que tuvieron que soportar_

_Hicieron que su niñez acabara mal_

_Y a la muerte llamaron a gritos, _

_Esta los encontró desolados y sin esperanza_

_Se apiadó de ellos y otra oportunidad les dio_

_Ayudar a las otras tres es su misión _

_Y luego ellos dirán si quieren vivir o no _

**Cuidad cercana a la Academia Cross**

**POV Joker**

La gente de aquí me ve raro, ¿acaso nunca vieron un joker? Parece que no. Las Alice están cerca de aquí pero tal parece que tienen su propio dilema. Aún así debo decirles que Dollmaker está desquiciado y Alyss-sama desaparecida, necesito de su ayuda pero sin Peter nos será imposible regresar y por lo que asumo habrá que recuperar las esclavas antes. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Nightmare ya lo había insinuado, que Wonderland tiempos difíciles espera pero nunca pensé que nuestra Diosa y nuestro protector terminarían así. Necesito encontrar una solución y tal parece que debe ser rápido pues la esencia de los Boojum está en varias partes. Si la barrera se fragmenta será el fin de nuestro mundo y del de los vivos.


	14. Mordida

_**Bosque de la Academia Cross**_

Nathan sentía como la rabia crecía en su interior, había sido mala idea hablar de _eso_ con las otras dos. Furioso estrelló su puño contra un árbol del cual salieron varias astillas clavándose en su piel. Justo ahora tenían que hablar. El lobo sabía que sus ojos habían recuperado aquella tonalidad rojiza que tenían cuando se había comido a los Boojum. Necesitaba matar algo, lo que sea. Debía alimentarse, sentía sed y hambre nuevamente, alzó la vista y observó como el sol desaparecía y la luna se presentaba. Pobre de aquel que se encontrara a Nathan pues no saldría vivo para ver un nuevo amanecer…

_**Oficina de Kaien Cross**_

Los allí presentes habían estado intentando sacar algo de lo que el libro les dijo pero resultaba muy difícil. No podían encontrar algo que sirviera para domar a los demonios y el libro no había proporcionado nada sobre el tema.

- Será mejor dejarlo por hoy – dijo el director y todos se marcharon, Yori apuró el paso hacia su habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kaname miró a Zero, el cual parecía bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para notar que estaba caminando junto al purasangre sin nadie más alrededor. Kuran pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse al cazador, rápidamente estrelló con cuidado a Kiryuu contra un árbol, lo que hizo que el otro volviera a la realidad. Kaname apresó el cuerpo del cazador con el suyo y junto sus frentes.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No quiero – dijo el vampiro y apresó las manos del cazador con las suyas para que no pudiera sacar su arma – me estoy cansando de que me ignores Zero – comentó mientras juntaba aún más sus cuerpos y sus labios rozaran, el castaño no aguantó más y besó a Zero. El purasangre intentaba que el cazador le correspondiera y poco a poco comenzó a lograrlo, los labios del cazador comenzaban a moverse regresándole el beso al mayor. Cuando se separaron Kaname notó que Zero tenía los ojos rojos, producto de la sed.

- Puedes beber de mi si quieres – ofreció Kuran mientras dejaba su cuello expuesto para el cazador, el cual no pudo controlarse y terminó hundiendo los colmillos en la piel del castaño. Kaneme tuvo que tragarse un gemido de placer al sentir los colmillos de Zero en su piel.

El de ojos amatistas bebía con avidez del purasangre, su sangre era tan deliciosa y él tenía tanta sed que no pudo evitar morderle. Cuando se hubo saciado, Zero, sacó los colmillos del cuello de Kaname y lamió la herida para que cicatrizara.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Kiryuu, sabía que no era correcto que un purasangre se dejara morder así que estaba intrigado.

- Ya te lo dije, ¿no? – respondió Kuran – porque deseo que te enamores de mi – dicho esto volvió a besar a Zero, quitando los restos de sangre en sus labios – volvamos antes de que alguno de los nobles venga a buscarnos – comenzó a caminar mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de Zero, quien estaba muy confundido como para intentar separarse.

_**Cuarto de Anabelle y Sayori**_

La leona repasaba las palabras que se habían dicho en aquella reunión, ahora entendía por qué algunos preferían ignorar la verdad. La joven estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo ensimismada, para esta hora ya debían de haber abierto y leído el libro pero eso era lo de menos. Belle cerró los ojos intentando dormir de verdad desde hace siglos, agradecía por dormir, no como Gabriel quien no podía dormir sino quería sufrir.

_**Con Takuma**_

El rubio había estado dando vueltas por el campus buscando al lobo pero no lograba encontrarlo, mientras pasaba por los dormitorios de las chicas de la clase diurna olió el aroma de la sangre de Nathan. Preocupado, siguió el olor adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque hasta que dio con el demonio.

Nathan hace varios minutos había dejado a la razón de lado y eso se evidenciaba con el cadáver de un zorro rojo que estaba a sus pies. Sintió la presencia de Takuma más no le reconoció y le gruñó amenazadoramente, mostrando los colmillos llenos de la sangre del pobre animal.

- Nathan, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el rubio mas su respuesta fue un gruñido, el vampiro recordaba haber visto al lobo tranquilo luego de haberse separado de él hace algunas horas, pero ahora se veía aún más desquiciado que antes y esta vez no tenía nada a mano para matar, salvo al vampiro.

El demonio se agazapó y Takuma se puso a la defensiva, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra Gabriel pero tenía que pararlo de alguna forma sino quería que llegara hasta los dormitorios y cometiera una masacre.

- ¡Reacciona, por favor! – rogó el rubio más no sirvió de mucho y el lobo se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Nathan! ¡Vuelve en ti! – Takuma intentaba mantener a raya al demonio pero no resistiría mucho más, en un descuido dejó su hombre izquierdo al descubierto y el demonio se lanzó logrando morderle. El vampiro gritó de dolor mas nadie podía escucharlo ya que estaban muy alejados de la escuela. El rubio sintió los caninos del otro en su piel y como cada vez aumentaba más la fuerza de su mordida, sentía como Nathan bebía su sangre y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Si no ocurría un milagro Takuma moriría.

- Nathan… - susurró débilmente el vampiro mientras soltaba el cuerpo del demonio debido a lo débil que se encontraba.


	15. Mentir Para Conseguir Algo

Takuma sentía como la vida le era drenada poco a poco con cada sorbo de sangre que el demonio bebía de él. El rubio comenzaba a perder la consciencia, comenzando a resignarse a la muerte. Lentamente alzó una mano y la posó en el cabello negro del lobo.

- Nathan… - susurró sin fuerzas, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el demonio y cerró los ojos resignándose a su suerte. A causa de eso no logró ver como un atisbo de entendimiento surcaba los ojos de Gabriel quien, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Dejó de beber al instante pero su cuerpo se negó a quitar los colmillos de la blanda piel del vampiro causando que la sangre comenzara a derramarse a borbotones de la herida que el rubio tenía en el hombro.

La cabeza del demonio trabaja a mil. Estaba entre seguir bebiendo la sangre de Takuma hasta dejarlo seco para luego devorar su cadáver o sacar sus caninos del cuerpo del vampiro y cerrarle la herido que le causó. Observó el semblante que el rubio tenía, pálido con los ojos cerrados y sin esa sonrisa que siempre poseía en la cara. Nathan no entendía por qué se estaba echando para atrás, nunca había dudado de alimentarse de quien sea incluso había matado niños y nunca sintió nada. Pero ahora sentía que con cada gota de sangre derramada el hueco que había en su pecho comenzaba a doler. Apretó fuerte los ojos, cerrándolos, para luego sacar los colmillos de la carne del vampiro y comenzar a pasar su lengua por las heridas que se cerraban segundos luego. Cuando terminó se separó quedando sobre el cuerpo del rubio y observó como el uniforme blanco estaba manchado de rojo.

Usó sus zarpas para quitar la tela cerca de la herida y comenzó a lamer la sangre que allí había mientras revisaba el hombro al vampiro para asegurarse que no le faltaba un trozo de carne, aliviándose cuando sólo encontró las marcas de sus dientes. Se reprendió mentalmente, por cómo le había mordido podría haberle fracturado la clavícula o haberle atravesado la arteria Aorta pero Takuma había corrido con suerte. Miró hacia atrás encontrándose con el cadáver de aquel zorro rojo, se sentó a horcadas sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente vampiro y se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco quedándose con la camisa negra. Usó su uniforme para hacerle una especie de almohada a Takuma y luego se alejó un poco para cavar un hoyo debajo de uno de los arboles, donde enterró el cuerpo del animal. Después se sentó esperando que el vampiro despertara.

_**Habitación de Sayori y Anabelle**_

Yori había corrido rápidamente hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con la leona, encontrándola profundamente dormida. Llamó su atención que el espejo del cuarto estuviera destapado y cuando se acercó a taparlo resbaló y cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido. Cuando se pudo parar otra vez observó que Belle seguía en la misma posición sobre la cama. La humana ante eso comenzó a sospechar, la otra joven debió haberse despertado luego de tanto alboroto pero no fue así.

Se acercó y comenzó a llamarla, cuando eso no resultó empezó a sacudirla pero al ver que eso tampoco servía comenzó a asustarse. Belle no podía morir, sabía que era normal que no le latiera el corazón pero la demonio tampoco respiraba, asustada comenzó a correr con dirección a la oficina de Cross.

_**Habitación de Kaname y Zero**_

Ambos vampiros habían llegado hace unos minutos pero Kaname tenía en mente poder besar más al cazador así que ni bien cerraron la puerta, el castaño se lanzó sobre Zero causando que ambos cayeran sobre una de las camas. El purasangre no perdió tiempo y volvió a juntar sus labios con los del cazador, que al poco tiempo le correspondió. Se besaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, Kaname juntó sus frentes.

- Sé que no me amas todavía – comenzó el castaño – pero también sé que no te soy del todo indiferente, admítelo.

Zero sólo volteó el rostro a un lado mientras un tenue color rojo asomaba en sus mejillas. El purasangre sonrió prepotentemente unos segundos pero luego su expresión se volvió de preocupación, se separó de Zero y abrió la ventana dejando que el viento le revolviera los cabellos.

- Esta sangre es de…. ¡Takuma! – gritó el purasangre y seguido de Zero corrió hacia donde provenía el olor.

_**Con Takuma y Gabriel**_

El demonio observaba atentamente al vampiro, había estado checando el pulso del rubio, cuando pensaba en cómo llevarlo al dormitorio sin que nadie se enterara sintió como Kaname y Zero se acercaban.

**Nathan/Gabriel POV**

Sentí como las presencias del Kuran y Zero se acercaban hacia donde estaba. Si se enteraban lo que había hecho no podría acercarme más a Takuma, rápidamente tomé mi uniforme y me lo puse. Luego hice crecer mis garras y comencé a desgarrarme la piel y la ropa, las pasé por mis piernas, mis brazos, el torso, incluso la cara y después me dejé caer junto al rubio y me hice el desmayado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simple, soy un demonio muy egoísta y nada ni nadie impedirá que consiga lo que quiero. Esto incluye la compañía de cierto vampiro de ojos verdes.

**End Nathan/Gabriel POV**

Cuando Kaname y Zero llegaron al lugar encontraron a Takuma y a Nathan desmayados y ensangrentados. Zero intentó llamar a su demonio pero este no le respondía mientras Kaname revisaba a Takuma al que le habían extraído casi toda la sangre. Observó las marcas y notó que no había sido un vampiro sino una bestia, miró al demonio que no tenía marcas de dientes seguramente porque su sangre estaba podrida no llamó a atención del atacante. Pero, ¿quién podría haber dejado a Death Wolf fuera de combate? Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.


	16. Blood Dupre, Sombrerero

Kaname y Zero habían llevado a Takuma y Nathan a su habitación y los habían dejado dormir mientras iban por el Director. En cuanto abandonaron la habitación el lobo abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama para mirar la figura dormida del vampiro rubio. En verdad el demonio sentía culpa y, como estaba acostumbrado a sentirla, comenzaba a sentirse raro. Sus ojos azules observaron a Takuma justo cuando este comenzaba a dar signos de despertarse.

El rubio abrió los ojos y los paseó por la habitación, encontrándose con la figura del demonio lobo quien le corrió la vista avergonzado y con las orejas y cola caídas. Takuma comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido, Nathan le había mordido y de alguna forma había salido vivo. El demonio se acercó algo vacilante al vampiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Yo…etto...lo… - Nathan se mordió la lengua, esas malditas dos palabras no le salían – lo…si...en… ¡Lo siento! – ya estaba, lo dijo y por alguna razón sentía la cara ardiendo. Tímidamente levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada cálida del vampiro, que posó una de sus manos en el cabello negro de Nathan.

- Está bien, te perdono – dijo sonriendo.

- Podría haberte roto la clavícula o cortado la arteria aorta – murmuró el lobo.

- Pero no lo hiciste, además sigo vivo.

- ¡No lo entiendes! – exclamó exasperado el demonio – mis colmillos y mi saliva tienen toxinas, ahora ese veneno debe estarte circulando el cuerpo. Como eres el primero que sobrevive a una de mis mordidas no sé que pueda pasarte.

- De momento no me siento… - Takuma abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho.

- ¡Takuma! – el demonio gritó y se trepó encima del vampiro.

- Siento como si algo me quemara las venas – susurró adolorido el rubio mirando los ojos azules de Nathan, estaban tan cerca. Pasados unos minutos de agonía para el demonio, el de ojos verdes dejó de sentir aquel dolor. El pelinegro se alejó terminando a horcadas del rubio quien lo veía atentamente para luego sentarse y volver a quedar cerca del demonio. Armándose de valor, Takuma tomó a Nathan por la nuca y le besó superficialmente.

Al sentir los labios de Takuma, Gabriel abrió los ojos y puso las manos en el pecho del vampiro para separarse. Pero el vampiro no quería eso y rápidamente dejó al lobo acostado en la cama con él encima. Volvió a besarle y delineó los labios de Nathan con la lengua pero el lobo no abrió la boca.

- Ya tengo veneno en la sangre – comenzó el rubio – un poco más no puede hacerme mucho más daño – y volvió a besarle mientras Nathan repasaba lo recién dicho en su cabeza, pasados unos segundos se encogió de hombros y echó los brazos al cuello del rubio para tenerlo aún más cerca. Takuma volvió a tratar que Nathan abriera la boca y esta vez lo consiguió.

El beso comenzó a tornarse más salvaje, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí mientras ambos jadeaban de placer hasta que el demonio recordó algo y se separó del vampiro quien le vio con reproche.

- Necesitas respirar, no como yo – dijo Nathan que estaba sonrojado y con los labios hinchados. El vampiro gruñó, maldito oxígeno. Unos segundos después volvió a juntar sus labios comenzando nuevamente un beso más salvaje que el anterior. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí y rozaban los colmillos de ambos. Volvieron a separarse.

**-**¿Sabes que estás besando a un cadáver? - preguntó el lobo.

- No me importa – contestó el vampiro y volvió a acercarse para otro beso – puedes decirme necrofílico, no me importa – el vampiro se acercó hasta rozar los labios del demonio – y otra cosa, me gustas – y lo volvió a besar.

_Oficina de Kaien Cross_

Tanto Kaname y Zero, como Sayori habían hablado con Cross sobre lo que podría haberle pasado a Takuma, Nathan y Belle.

- Belle no se despierta – dijo Sayori – por más que le grite no abre los ojos.

- Nathan está igual, lo llamó pero no despierta ni siquiera se mueve – agregó Zero.

- Esto puede ser un problema – murmuró Cross – por ahora vamos a buscar a Kaito para ver si su demonio también cayó dormido – después se dirigió a Kaname – dices que ambos zorros están igual – el purasangre asintió – debe ser algo que sólo afecta a los demonios completos.

El director comenzó a pensar, Takuma y Nathan habían sido atacados y Anabelle no despertaba. Miró su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y pergaminos antiguos, antes que esto pasara estaba buscando una forma de domar a los demonios pero ahora tenía otra cosa de qué encargarse. Algo había dejado a Death Wolf fuera de combate y eso era muy preocupante.

Mientras el Director pensaba, Yagari seguía leyendo aquellos pergaminos que había conseguido. Estaba leyendo uno que era muy antiguo cuando unas líneas llamaron su atención. El cazador se acercó a Cross y le mostró el pergamino, este lo leyó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Ese es el secreto para domar a un demonio! - gritó eufórico Cross. Todos los de la habitación le miraron intrigados.

_Cuidad cercana a la Academia Cross_

Yuuki había salido a caminar para despejarse un poco. Aun seguía triste porque Yori no le hablaba. Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento! No miraba por dónde iba – se disculpó la castaña, cuando alzó la vista se topó con una mirada de un color verde oscuro de un joven de unos veinte años que iba vestido de una manera muy llamativa.

- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – soy Blood Dupre, sombrero, encantado de conocerla – se presentó mientras se sacaba el extraño sombrero que llevaba y hacía una reverencia.

- Yo soy Kuran Yuuki, un placer – Blood sonrió amigablemente.

- ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? - le preguntó aquel hombre extravagante a la princesa sangrepura. Yuuki se le quedó mirando y después bajó la vista pensando una respuesta y, a causa de eso, no notó la sonrisa malévola que cruzó las hermosas facciones del sombrerero.

* * *

><p><strong>La apariencia de Blood Dupre está en mi perfil.<strong>


	17. ¡Nya! ¡The Cheshire Cat, Boris Airay!

**Después de una ausencia, causada por falta de inspiración y culpa del oculista que me ponía de malas porque quedaba muy lejos de mi casita regreso con otro capi.**

**Nathan: admite que tenías flojera y que nos dejaste por esos locos de "Fantasie" - los otros demonios le apoyan - ¿ves? ¡Tengo razón!**

**No te quejes que te tengo una sorpresa - se le acerca y le murmura algo al oído, Nathan sonríe malvadamente - ¿eso te basta? - el demonio asiente y se va contento mientras los otros demonios gritan "¡Favoritismo!" - creo que debo correr por mi vida, jeje, les dejo la conti - sale corriendo con los demonios detrás - **

* * *

><p>Nathan observaba como Takuma dormía nuevamente, al vampiro le tomaría tiempo recuperarse de aquella mordida y de la pérdida de sangre. El demonio miraba por la ventana hasta que el viento le golpeó la cara junto con tres olores familiares. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de lanzarse por la ventana en busca de sus camaradas pero algo hizo que volteara a ver al rubio, lo que causó que una duda se asentara en su mente y corazón, ¿no había deseado por muchos años volver a ver a sus amigos? ¿Qué ocurría que ahora dudaba? Maldiciendo por lo bajo se acercó al vampiro dormido y le observó con atención, seguía con el uniforme roto y manchado pero su piel estaba dejando de poseer esa blancura enfermiza pero aún así se le notaba débil. Tan ensimismado estaba en ver al vampiro que no pudo reprimir el sobresalto de sorpresa que le causó cuando los orbes verdes le miraron fijamente.<p>

Takuma había estado medio dormido pero con sus sentidos en el demonio que rondaba la habitación y cuando lo sintió cerca abrió los ojos. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al demonio ruborizarse por haber sido pillado mirando. Con un gesto, el vampiro le invitó a recostarse a su lado cosa que el lobo aceptó algo renuente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con voz adormilada Ichijou mientras abrazaba al lobo y ocultaba la cara en el hombro del otro. Se sentía tan bien el tener cerca al demoniaco ser y el aroma de la sangre circulando por su cuello se le antojaba muy apetitosa.

- Parece que algunos de mis viejos amigos cayeron a este mundo – comentó Nathan mientras se acostaba de lado y el vampiro le imitaba. Al demonio le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir como Takuma olfateaba su cuello, su caliente respiración hacía que su sangre corriera más aprisa por sus venas. El vampiro se acercó más y el lobo no pudo reprimir un gruñido de placer cuando la lengua del rubio lamió su cuello – mi sangre no sabe bien, estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? – murmuró Nathan mientras las lamidas del vampiro se volvían más atrevidas.

- No me importa, deseo probarte – ronroneó el vampiro mientras sus colmillos sobresalían y se clavaban en el cuello del demonio, que dócilmente se dejó hacer e incluso soltó un gemido de placer.

Takuma se sentía perdido ante el delicioso sabor de la sangre del demonio, tenía un sabor un poco empalagoso con un toque amargo, si así sabía la sangre de un muerto tal vez la necrofilia no fuera tan mala…

_**Oficina de Kaien Cross**_

Cuando el Director les iba a decir cómo se debía subyugar a un demonio, tanto Kaname como Zero sintieron un olor bastante repugnante.

- Esta es la sangre de Nathan – dijo Zero, el olor venía del cuarto que el demonio compartía con el vampiro rubio, el grupo a prisa se dirigió al lugar, encontrando en el camino a Kaito, Aidou y Akatsuki. Llegaron rápidamente y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron a un Takuma con los ojos rojos y los colmillos clavados en el cuello del demonio que estaba permitiéndole dócilmente beber de él. La sangre, de un color rojo oscuro, se escurría por el cuello de Gabriel y trazaba líneas en las sábanas de la cama de Ichijou. Hanabusa, Kain y Kuran estaban anonadados, especialmente este ultimo pues nunca había visto al rubio de ojos verdes morder a alguien y beber de él, ¡por el cielo, ni siquiera había visto su lado vampírico en todos los años que vivió con él!

Los ojos rojos del rubio se posaron en los intrusos y a todos les recorrió un escalofrío, esos no eran los ojos de un vampiro sediento, eran los ojos de una bestia creada para matar y crear sufrimiento, se parecían a los ojos de Nathan cuando mató a aquellas cosas llamadas Boojum.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Rose, apareciendo sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta – nunca creí que permitirías a alguien estar así contigo, Gabriel.

- Rose, ¿sabes qué pasa? – preguntó Kaito - ¿Por qué el vampiro se ve tan animal?

- Es porque el veneno de Gabriel le está circulando por el cuerpo – contestó la dragona – nuestra sangre y saliva son tóxicas para los vivos, tal parece que el lobito no se pudo contener y mordió al rubio aunque no me explico cómo sigue vivo, bien lo que sucede es que el vampirito está sufriendo un cambio en su cuerpo – la chica miró a los dos sobre la cama y suspiró, rememorando lo que Alyss-sama le contó que pasaría si algún vivo tomaba su sangre o saliva – el rubiecito pronto se volverá un mitad demonio, como nosotros y lo más probable es que no pueda controlarse y termine matando todo, no que me importe mucho… - ante lo dicho por la primera todos se sorprendiera, menos Takuma que seguía enfrascado en alimentarse. Nathan estrechó los ojos, Rose nunca le había contado aquello, tendría que hablar seriamente con la dragona pero primero debía quitarse a Takuma de encima.

_**Cuidad cercana a la Academia Cross**_

Un personaje bastante extravagante caminaba por las calle atrayendo la mirada de todos los que allí se hallaban. Aquel ser miraba de un lado para otro.

- Parece que Cheshire se perdió - dijo tristemente pero luego se enfureció - ¡Te voy a matar Peter! – la figura siguió caminando hasta que más adelante vislumbró un destello blanco que conocía muy bien - ¡¿Blood? ¡Blood espera! – gritó mientras corría tras aquella persona que le guiaba hasta algún lugar desierto. Cuando llegaron, el gato observó que el sombrero no estaba solo.

- ¿Qué haces con esa chica, nya? Deberías estar asustado o buscando cómo volver, nya – le dijo - ¡No ligando, nya!

- Tranquilo, Boris – el líder de los sombrereros se veía calmado – con esta chica lograremos que Gabriel y Anabelle sean libres, aunque aún debo buscar cómo liberar a Rose.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial, nya?

- No te impacientes amigo mío – dijo despreocupadamente mientras dejaba a la chica recostada en el suelo – todo a su tiempo – el sombrero y el gato miraron a una Yuuki inconsciente – dime Boris, ¿en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? – preguntó y el gato le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡No hagas acertijos sin respuesta concreta, nya!

* * *

><p><strong>De alguna manera he logrado escaparme de mis locas creaciones, jeje, aquí la apariencia de Boris Airay: http :  / fc09 . deviantart. net /fs71 /f/ 2010 /166 /5 /1 /Boris _ Airay _ Preview _ by _ sushi _ rabu. png (quiten los espacios)**


	18. La Traición De Takuma

**LadyShikei: puse los enlaces a las imágenes en mi perfil, espero que te funcionen si no me dices y los arreglo o te mando las fotos.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oficina de Kaien Cross<strong>_

En aquella habitación estaban los que habían presenciado cómo Takuma bebía de la sangre de Nathan y sobre que el rubio se volvería mitad demonio. Kaname estaba que se subía por las paredes, literalmente, su mejor amigo se volvería una bestia con ansias de sangre y carne humana por culpa de que el demonio lobo le había dormido. Si bien todos lo veían su siempre calmo semblante por dentro era totalmente lo opuesto, tal vez nunca lo daba a conocer pero el rubio era su mejor amigo, con quien había crecido luego de perder a sus padres y quien le había ayudado a seguir adelante luego de la educación tan estricta que el abuelo de Takuma les había impuesto. Lo peor es que cuando el rubio se volviera un peligro no quedaría de otra más que matarlo aunque estaba casi seguro que el demonio lobo no lo permitiría, suspiró interiormente mientras oía cómo el Director les pedía mantener el secreto de lo que habían visto hasta más adelante. Una parte de la mente del Kuran estaba enfocada en su hermana que no aparecía desde hace un buen rato, se suponía que sólo caminaría por ahí. Tendría que mandar a por ella.

_**Cuidad cercana a la Academia**_

- Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz juguetona – al parecer no soy el único que acabó en esta mierda de mundo – Boris y Blood voltearon a ver a Joker quien les sonreía juguetonamente – Peter deberá cuidarse, ya somos tres los que queremos venganza – la mirada de los otros se endureció. Sí, le echaban la culpa a Peter pero sabían que no era por él que estaban aquí pero era un buen método para mantener el pánico a raya, por ahora.

- Contigo aquí esto será más fácil – Blood rió – Boris ya fue a inspeccionar esa escuela y la situación es alarmante – el semblante juguetón del bufón desapareció – Belle se ha dormido y no despierta – los ojos de Joker se abrieron con impresión y temor.

- ¿Cuánto le calculas? – le preguntó al sombrerero quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No sabría decirte pero es poco lo que nos queda – y con rostro abatido añadió – el tren se ha puesto en marcha – el recién llegado se quitó el gorro con cascabeles y lo estrelló contra el piso mientras maldecía – de momento sólo podemos libertar a Gabriel ya que Belle está fuera de combate y dormida no nos ayudará mucho aunque también Boris se enteró de otra cosa – el sombrero le cedió la palabra al gato.

- Gabriel ha mordido a un vampiro – comentó sintiendo toda la atención de Joker en él así que se dejó de juegos – su víctima sobrevivió y se volverá un medio demonio pronto, podría ayudarnos en algo.

- ¿Creen que va a ayudarnos?

- Tal parece que Gabriel al fin se desligó de aquella humana y otra persona es su prioridad – respondió Blood sonriente. Los demonios podían apreciar a alguien de ese mundo pero su naturaleza egoísta sólo permitía que hubiera una persona quien tuviera toda su atención – y aquel vampiro le corresponde, no será difícil convencerlo – dicho esto tomó a la desmayada Yuuki ante la confusa mirada del arlequín y comenzó a caminar – te lo explico en el camino – Joker recogió su sombrero y siguió a Blood mientras Boris desaparecía lentamente…

_**Habitación de Takuma y Gabriel**_

De alguna forma Takuma logró dejar de beber aquella sangre tan deliciosa que poseía el demonio y se apartó un tanto ido por la fuerza y antigüedad de esa sangre circulándole el cuerpo. Nathan agradeció internamente no poder morir desangrado pues alguien mortal ya se habría muerto hace mucho, esperaba que con tal cantidad de sangre el rubio estuviera un tiempo saciado. Lanzó un suspiro y le comentó lo que le ocurriría a causa de su mordida y toda la sangre que se había bebido hace unos minutos. El rubio le escuchaba atentamente mientras asentía a lo que el demonio le decía. El azabache había sentido a Boris y sabía que algo tramaban esos tres pero de momento tenía algo que preguntarle al vampiro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo estás haciendo – dijo sonriendo y Nathan se descubrió a sí mismo correspondiéndole.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a venir conmigo al País de la Maravillas? – preguntó mientras observaba directamente al vampiro rubio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – el demonio suspiró pero sabía que el rubio tenía derecho a saber, después de todo se volverá un híbrido por su culpa.

- Verás siento que las cosas están al revés en mi hogar, la corrupción se vuelva más y más intensa a cada momento, las maravillas se vuelven pesadillas y todo el lugar estará roto en poco tiempo – le comentó - ¿acaso no sientes una presión en el pecho? – Takuma asintió, el lobo tenía razón – eso es porque al tener mi sangre y mi veneno en tu cuerpo te convertí en parte de ese mundo de locuras, sientes que ese mundo se viene abajo y te causa malestar a pesar de nunca haberlo visto.

- ¿Soy parte de tu mundo? – el de ojos azules cabeceó afirmativamente – entonces si soy parte de aquel lugar debería ayudarte, porque ahora también es mi hogar ¿verdad? – el demonio volvió a afirmar – lo haré, te ayudaré.

- Tengo una corazonada pero quiero pedirte algo – el vampiro le miró y aceptó – debes salir de la academia, ir a la cuidad y esperarme en algún callejón vacío y sin salida, me reuniré contigo antes de que salga el sol – Nathan miró al vampiro y este de improviso le tomó por el cuello y chocó sus labios entre sí, el demonio cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello del vampiro con los brazos, estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que el lobo consideró que Takuma necesitaba aire – hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué es?

- La verdadera razón de la existencia de mi…nuestro mundo.

- Y esa sería… - el lobo comenzó a contarle rápidamente, ya habría tiempo de extenderse luego. Luego de eso Takuma le abrazó y se fue al armario a cambiarse de ropa mientras Nathan iba a entretener a Zero y Kaname para que Takuma llegara a la cuidad.

_**Con Kaname y Zero**_

Ambos vampiros caminaban de regreso al dormitorio de la luna para hablar con Takuma junto con Kaien, Kaito, Aidou y Akatsuki cuando sintieron la presencia de Nathan y de los dos zorros acercándose. Cuando llegaron los gemelos parecían molestos con el lobo, a quien le daba igual. Sonrió macabramente antes de hablar.

-Lamento tener que hacerles esto pero antes sólo les diré una cosa – el demonio conjuró un cuchillo de largo filo y mango de madera (1), parecido a los de los carniceros – el tren ha comenzado a moverse – ante estas palabras los gemelos abrieron los ojos y el miedo inundó sus caras, ante el desconcierto de de los demás.

Sin previo aviso Nathan se lanzó con el cuchillo en alto a gran velocidad y los gemelos apenas pudieron esquivarlo.

- ¡Que te pasa! – le gritó Zero caminando hacia él pero el demonio arremetió contra él y, si no fuera por Kaname, el cuchillo le habría atravesado. Zero miraba atontado desde los brazos de Kaname como Nathan volvía a atacar a los zorros.

Luego de un rato Nathan de imprevisto hizo desaparecer el cuchillo y se trasformó en un imponente lobo negro. Esta vez se podía apreciar mejor el pelaje lustroso y la marca que lo distinguía como la segunda Alice estaba en su mejilla derecha, el diamante azul. El lobo rugió y lanzó un zarpazo contra los gemelos, quienes salieron volando y chocaron contra unos árboles.

Kaito se había hartado de ese maldito demonio así que se lanzó para atacarlo pero Nathan le vio venir y le desarmó y ahora se preparaba para lanzarle un zarpazo. Zero se aterró al ver que el demonio iba a matar a su amigo.

- ¡DETENTE! – luego lo que pasó fue algo que sorprendió a todos, el gran lobo se quedó estático, inmóvil.

- **¿Qué es esto? ¡Que me haces, Kiryu! **– el lobo rugió furioso pero aún así una fuerza invisible le impedía moverse.

- Tal parece que mi intuición era correcta – dijo Cross y todos le miraron – para controlar a uno de estos demonios es necesario que el que porta le esclava no dude, las otras veces no te tenías confianza en ti mismo y por eso tus órdenes era desobedecidas, tu corazón y tu alma no deben dudar. Ahora con eso en mente Death Wolf estará bajo tus órdenes – finalizó y todos estaban impresionados, Zero había conseguido "domar" a aquella bestia furiosa, era increíble.

**- ¿Qué saben ustedes estúpidos mortales? **– habló el demonio que seguía sin poderse mover – **No entienden nada, son unos ilusos al igual que todos los otros mortales, nunca entenderán nuestras existencia y el por qué existimos.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lotti.

**- Si ustedes son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta yo no tengo la obligación de decirles nada**.

Todos meditaban las palabras del lobo que no notaron a una presencia acercándoseles hasta que fue muy tarde. Algo invisible había tomado a Zero por la espalda y le impedía moverse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – ante los ojos de todos un joven con rasgos felinos comenzó a aparecer de la nada.

- ¡Boris! – gritaron los gemelos mientras Nathan sonreía mostrando sus filosos caninos. Todos se pusieron en guardia para atacar pero otra vos los detuvo.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes – voltearon y vieron a otro joven vestido elegantemente pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que Yuuki estaba colgada del árbol por gruesas cadenas mientras aquella persona sostenía una navaja.

- ¡Blood! – aprovechando que su extraño captor estaba distraído, Zero intentó tomar a Bloody Rose de su chaqueta pero una daga se la arrebató de las manos.

- Mejor quédate quieto – mencionó una tercera voz que estaba haciendo malabares con varias dagas.

- ¡Joker! – Boris tomó la esclava de zafiro y se la quitó de la muñeca al cazador, la lanzó al aire y una de las dagas del bufón se clavó en el diamante azul, que al instante se tornó de color negro. Al instante el tal Boris le soltó y volvió a desaparecer mientras sonreía, y Nathan, Blood y Joker se montaban en el primero para alejarse de la academia. Death Wolf acababa de ser liberado.

_**Con Takuma**_

El rubio había esperado por bastante tiempo al demonio en un callejón pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Nathan con su forma de lobo y con dos personas montadas en su lomo. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando una persona apareció a su lado con una gran sonrisa en la cara que mostraba unos pequeños colmillos.

- **Es momento de regresar, entre los cuatro podremos abrir un portal –** el lobo centró sus ojos en Takuma - **¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Estarías traicionando a Kuran.**

- Espero que él entienda, pero ustedes me necesitan más que él en estos momentos – el rubio alargó la mano y acarició el hocico del lobo bajo la atenta y pícara mirada de los otros tres.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): este cuchillo es llamado "Espada Vorpal" y aparece en el poema de Lewis Carroll llamado <strong>_**Jabberwocky, **_**donde se utiliza para matar a la criatura del mismo nombre que el poema. La imagen del mismo está en mi perfil. **


End file.
